The Deranged Element of Power
by FlameofTerror
Summary: Pinkie Pie feels she doesn't want to be the party pony anymore, she wants to feel needed in the group, because when it comes to fighting it was left to the rest of the group. When Pinkie meets a demon and makes a deal with it to keep the demon alive, it gives Pinkie Pie powerful abilities and she becomes the most powerful pony in existence. No flames please, its my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

" _When all is lost and no hope came, only then will you be allowed to call the demon's name.."_

There is always a point in time when one begins to question their purpose. When you find yourself doing the same thing over and over again it becomes tiring. Waking up, wandering the same streets, and looking at the same faces trotting past you one would think, "What truly is the point of my existence?"

Sure, some ponies might say that's why each pony gets his or her cutie mark, and that's the main reason how they find out what they want to do in life. But sometimes after doing the same thing, one might question if their cutie mark truly is the right path. Years and years of doing the same thing, forcing a smile onto other ponies' faces, and blowing up balloons each and every day has started to deplete a certain pony's "partying spirit."

Pinkie Pie sat alone in her room. The darkness seemed fitting for her mood as the wind blew through her open window. For the element of laughter, she did not seem to be herself these days. Her mane started to lose its bouncy curls and started to transform into a sleek straight style. Pinkie wasn't too bothered by this as she realized it happened when she started to get stressed.

Pinkie Pie realized her friends were too busy living their own lives. Rainbow Dash was now living her dream as a Wonder Bolt. Rarity now owned several stores that required her utmost attention, and Twilight was busy mentoring Starlight and performing her royal duties as the Princess of Friendship. Sure there was Applejack and Fluttershy, but Pinkie Pie felt like Fluttershy was too assertive now and Applejack was too busy with feeding Ponyville.

It is never a bad thing when your friends start to change, but can one blame Pinkie Pie for wondering why she is the only one that has not really changed? Everyone knows Pinkie Pie, the most amazing partier ever, but to Pinkie Pie that title is starting to not be so special.

Applejack practically supplies Ponyville with food. Fluttershy takes care of all the animals and makes sure they don't ruin half of Equestria. Rainbow Dash is part of the Wonder Bolts. Sure, they may be performers and entertain like Pinkie Pie, but Rainbow Dash actually clears and controls the weather. Rarity designs clothes and perhaps to some like Applejack that might not seem important, but clothes are needed in Equestria just as much as apples. Even if Pinkie Pie can't think of anything more that Rarity might do to further society along, Rarity is a unicorn. Pinkie Pie never brought it up with anyone, but unicorns have magic, something so powerful and needed in this world it wouldn't matter if Rarity never did anything but sit on her rump all day. At the end of the day, Rarity still stood above Pinkie Pie.

Don't get the wrong idea, Pinkie Pie isn't comparing herself to her friends, but the more she thought about it what was she needed for? Pinkie Pie is an earth pony, no wings, no magic, and no strong legs like Applejack to make up for everything else.

She was an earth pony that partied…end of story.

When her element got mixed up with Applejack's, and then she remembered that she was meant to make other ponies smile. For a split second, she wondered if she really could accomplish anything other than partying, but she couldn't. Her friends have told her many times that she was needed in Ponyville and that the ponies couldn't smile without her.

But if she really thought about it, how often would they need Pinkie Pie to throw a party for them? She throws them all the time, to the point where some ponies would start to get annoyed. Sure they might smile and thank Pinkie Pie for the party, but she could hear them talking behind her back about what she really does with her time other than partying.

Now that Pinkie Pie was on that topic, what else did she do with her time other than roaming Ponyville, sniffing flowers and rolling around on the grass. Yes, sometimes she would babysit for the Cakes, but honestly what ELSE does she do with her life?

Pinkie Pie sighed and looked at the mirror in front of her. She has stared at the wall for so long her eyes were enlarged and twitching. Pinkie Pie slowly turned her head to look at her flank, the balloons on her side seemed to speak a different message now. The more she looked at them, the more the anger in her chest rose. Did she really have no other purpose in life?

Pinkie Pie didn't even remember when all this started. Her feelings about this were spinning out of control. Pinkie Pie just wanted to feel like she was doing something that actually helped in life, but what could an earth pony like her truly do in this world that could help Equestria spread its roots and thrive?

Pinkie Pie felt a rough scaly object beside her. She looked down and saw her pet alligator snuggling under her mess of a tail. Pinkie Pie let out a snort before giggling just a tiny bit, but even her voice didn't sound the same after all this questioning and soul-searching bit.

"Oh Gummy, to think that one day I would be questioning my own cutie mark!" Pinkie Pie giggled softly to herself.

Gummy snapped his jaws playfully before Pinkie Pie picked him up and pressed her nose against his.

"Gummy," Pinkie Pie whispered, the little alligator looked into her eyes as tears started to form. Pinkie Pie looked toward the ceiling wondering if she really meant what she was about to say, "I am not sure I want to be the party pony anymore."

Was it truly a crime to want to do something different? Pinkie Pie felt like it was a crime. There was no way to take back the words she had said, and it felt so nice to finally have admitted it to herself. It hurt, but more like the satisfying feeling of picking a bothersome splinter out of your hoof kind of feeling.

Pinkie Pie gently sat the alligator down and picked herself off of the floor. All this thinking was giving her a headache, and the sunlight flowing from the open window seemed so much more inviting than the dark place she was sitting in. Pinkie Pie looked in the mirror her eyes still looked sunken in and bloodshot, and her mane was uncurling each second. Her coat was also losing its vibrant light pink glow, but no pony would notice as long as she just kept smiling.

That's all any pony expected from her, to give smiles or to wear one. It was her job, her duty, and her purpose.

Pinkie Pie shook the thoughts from her mind, and started to make her way out from her room. She walked down the stairs, to see Mrs. Cake baking something that smelled delicious. Pinkie Pie forced a smile and ruffled her mane to where it was messy and curly yet again. She hopped down the last couple of stairs with her signature bounce and gave Mrs. Cake a giant sparkling grin.

"Whatcha baking? It smells absolutely and positively delicious!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Mrs. Cake smiled and cocked her head to the side; it looked like she was a tad bit confused.

"Pinkie, don't you remember what today is? You of all people should know. You have a very detailed memory of each special event that has and will take place." Mrs. Cake said, taking a hot tray out of the oven, revealing a freshly baked soft cake base. The smell made Pinkie's mouth water, but Pinkie was more concerned about what day it was, and why on earth it slipped through her memory.

"Umm, of course I remember I was only testing you, silly!" Pinkie Pie beamed. Great, she was lying now, she's just been so lost in thought recently she's been behind on all of her duties as a party and event planner.

Mrs. Cake released a breath of relief. Pinkie Pie swallowed hard, whatever today was had Mrs. Cake extremely worried about Pinkie Pie forgetting. Pinkie Pie gave a nervous smile as Mrs. Cake sat the freshly baked cake on the counter and beamed at her work.

"This cake has taken all day to bake and each layer has a different flavor, but if you look closely you will see that all of the layers mix fairly well together. It took me two weeks to gather all the ingredients for this cake, but I have to say it's a job well done, wouldn't you agree Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie looked at the steaming cake in front of her. Mrs. Cake had really outdone herself, and Pinkie Pie didn't think she could make a cake as great as hers.

When Pinkie realized that, it felt like she was struck in the back of her skull with a rock. It was yet another reason why she wasn't needed. Baking was another skill she had, and it's the only other one she could think of that she could do better than anyone else. But alas, it seems like someone else had the baking category covered, and the only other thing she was needed for in Ponyville was partying.

Mrs. Cake recognized the falling smile on Pinkie Pie's face. It was the first time she has seen fear in her eyes, but she had no idea why that was.

Mrs. Cake cleared her throat, "So Pinkie, would you mind taking this cake to Canterlot? I have a friend there that will be adding only the most precious icing. I didn't have the ability to make the icing I wanted, so I have to send this cake there to be finished."

Pinkie Pie shook away her thoughts. Perhaps a long journey to Canterlot was just what she needed. Mrs. Cake wrapped the delicate creation in a box with ribbons tied around it before giving the box to Pinkie Pie to hold in her mouth. Pinkie Pie gave Mrs. Cake a large smile before bouncing off out of Sugarcube Corner and finally getting some much-needed sunlight.

Pinkie Pie needed some time away from other ponies. It's not like anyone noticed her anyway. They never take her seriously, it's always "Oh, don't worry about Pinkie, she's just being her normal self." Or, "Pinkie will do what Pinkie does!"

Sure, she couldn't blame them. After all, she always put up a smile to make sure no one noticed her strange behavior, or whenever she started acting strange she would just play a random instrument so ponies would shrug their shoulders and pay her no mind.

If she were to act serious she knew every pony would think she was sick or something. Pinkie Pie wasn't dumb, or crazy, everything they say behind her back. She hears everything a pony does and she remembers. Pinkie Pie has a very long and exact line of memory, and she has deep thoughts a lot of the time. No pony would ever sit down and listen without thinking something was wrong with her.

Pinkie Pie looked up at the clouds and saw a gray pony with bubbles on her flank flying above her. Something drifted from the gray pony and landed on Pinkie Pie's nose. Pinkie Pie sneezed, and the white envelope that landed on her floated gently to the ground.

"Hey Derpy, I think you dropped some mail," Pinkie Pie said as clear as she could while holding the cake. Derpy flapped her wings a few times before slowing down and landing softly on the dirt a few feet behind Pinkie. The pink pony sat the cake on her back and then grabbed the piece of mail from the ground and happily trotted over to Derpy before placing it in her sack with a large smile.

"Try to make sure all the mail gets delivered. I would hate for some pony to miss a party invitation, wouldn't that be just awful?" Pinkie Pie giggled.

Derpy's ears flattened against her head, as her eyes rolled all over the place. Pinkie Pie loved Derpy like all the other ponies in Ponyville, but sometimes that pony had more screws loose then Pinkie Pie herself.

"C-Can I ask you a personal question?" Derpy said, her words came out so fast Pinkie Pie could hardly register them all.

"Sure, why not, personal questions are fun, and I LOVE fun!" Pinkie Pie said. Pinkie Pie wondered what the mare wanted to say. Derpy hardly ever spoke. She hardly did anything other than flying in circles and delivering mail when she was needed.

"Pinkie Pie, there is a time when a pony starts to recognize what a false smile looks like. I get smiles of pity all the time, but your smile is broken and questioning. If you aren't happy, then why aren't you doing something about it?"

Pinkie Pie blinked. That was the first time any pony has seen through her fake smile. Out of all the ponies only Derpy understood what was truly underneath her smile, and Pinkie Pie thought how utterly pathetic that was.

"What are you talking about Derpy? You silly mare, I have strange smiles but I've never once had a broken one, whatever that means." Pinkie Pie said with a giggle and a snort.

"Seeing you in this state, I finally understand why ponies give smiles of pity. I may not seem very bright, but after years of observing, I start to notice the signs when one starts to break down."

Derpy flapped her wings and took off into the air flying crooked and wobbling until she was out of sight.

Pinkie Pie kicked at the ground awkwardly, Pinkie Pie wasn't breaking down necessarily, she was just…well…

Pinkie Pie shook her head before trotting down the dirt path on the way to Canterlot. Ponies may think she was crazy for walking, and it might take all day to reach Canterlot, but she wanted the fresh air to clear her head.

Never in her life would she expect Derpy to understand her. Even if she wanted to talk she wouldn't …she couldn't. She was the one to make every pony smile, she couldn't wear a frown, she wasn't allowed to.

Was she the only pony that felt like they could be more important? She couldn't be the only one, right? Sure, the elements of harmony needed her, but did they really? They just needed her element, not really her, and when it came to fighting the criminals it was usually left to Twilight.

Did they need her to use the elements? Of course they did, that's the only reason she hasn't been trashed yet. Pinkie Pie felt something stir inside of her. Her heart hammered in her chest. It was a feeling that she has rarely experienced, and she felt the adrenaline rush through her veins as black smoke rose from her hooves.

"Again?" Pinkie Pie wondered, stepping back and examining the thick shadows forming around her body.

Whatever it was, she could feel negative feelings surrounding her. She wasn't alone, and whatever the thing was, it seemed to be feeding off of her anger and darkness.

As quickly as it came upon her it left, slithering back into the unknown taking all the negative emotions back with it. Pinkie Pie felt emotionally drained, and more of her coat had the color drained from it. Pinkie Pie noticed this mysterious black smoke hovering in the darkness. Every time she turned she would see it in the corner of her eye, waiting patiently.

It came and sucked out her negative emotions when she started to hover between good and whatever she was turning into. She wouldn't dare tell anyone about this mysterious black smoke. It wasn't hurting her, and when it surrounded her, she felt… powerful.

When it came, she felt needed. She knew it needed something from her or it wouldn't keep coming back. She wanted to figure out what it was. She knew it was in a weakened state. The first time it came it hardly drained her of anything, and it got stronger each time she fell into despair.

Pinkie Pie checked on the cake, it seemed to have been left untouched. Whatever the thing was, it certainly didn't like pony food.

Pinkie Pie realized that Canterlot was right in front of her, which was strange. A moment ago it was day and she was far away from her destination, but it seems Celestia has lowered the sun and Luna has taken control of the night.

Pinkie Pie blinked. Did she happen to be so lost in thought that she didn't realize she was walking or something? The pink pony shrugged before trotting through the silent city. The night air was cool and the moonlight seeping through the clouds was peaceful as Pinkie Pie's shadow danced along the road.

Pinkie Pie saw the beautiful castle where the princesses lived. Oh, what she would give to be needed like those ponies! All Pinkie Pie really wanted was to have a purpose other than partying, but perhaps not a purpose like entering dreams every night and raising and lowering the sun like Luna and Celestia.

Pinkie Pie saw some ponies staring at her, she shivered under their gaze as they gave her a disapproving eye. Rarity has always stated clearly that the ponies here are more stuck up than other ponies elsewhere, but Pinkie Pie never gave it much thought.

Pinkie Pie saw a bakery lit up in front of her. The roof was worn and the walls have lost their colorful painted coat. Many years of weather have eaten away at the building, but Pinkie Pie thought it had a beautiful twinkle to it in some strange way. That is why Pinkie Pie was admired though because she's always been one to enjoy odd things.

Pinkie Pie walked up to the building, and knocked on the door softly with her hoof. The door slowly opened to reveal a white pony with a swirled mane decorated with black and pink stripes. The white pony had blue eyes and a warm smile as she greeted Pinkie Pie.

"Hi, I haven't met you yet! I am assuming this is where I am supposed to go since this is the only bakery open this late at night. Silly me! I took so much time enjoying the scenery up here I lost track of time!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh that's okay Pinkie Pie, my name is Sugar Twist! Mrs. Cake told me you were coming, she told me you were going to deliver the cake for the passing of the dragon comets!" Sugar Twist said.

"Dragon comets? Is that some sort of dragon holiday or something?" Pinkie Pie asked. Sugar Twist laughed before taking the cake off of Pinkie's back and welcoming the pink pony into her worn out bakery.

"Well, I am surprised a pony like you hasn't thrown a party for it yet! Every pony in Equestria has been talking about it all month! Princess Luna discovered new comets in space that will be passing over Canterlot tonight, and Celestia is throwing a huge party for this massive discovery!" Sugar Twist shouted, almost knocking over several baking tools in the progress.

"Oh, for some reason I had no idea about this at all. Do you mind telling me a little bit about this event? Perhaps I can throw an after party after princess Celestia's party in Ponyville since all my friends will miss this party."

Sugar Twist clenched her teeth as her ears flattened against her head. Pinkie Pie watched the pony start to get a little nervous, which made Pinkie Pie curious with the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Were you not told that all your friends would be here? I thought you came here with your friends and dropped by here just to give me the cake. I had no idea that you came alone! I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Sugar Twist whimpered.

Pinkie Pie's heart sank. Why was she not told about any of this? She has been a little distant lately, but that didn't mean she shouldn't be told about when her friends would leave and go to a party without her!

Sugar Twist saw the growing hurt in Pinkie's eyes. The white pony quickly tried to change the subject desperate to remove the awkwardness.

"Did you know the old legend about the dragon comets? They were supposed to be a myth. Star Swirl the Bearded predicted their existence thousands of moons ago, but no pony ever took him seriously! Star Swirl said that these comets travel around the universe, leaving holes in their wake, and these holes are portals to other dimensions and worlds! But, it's just an old tale, a cool one at that!" Sugar Twist laughed.

Pinkie Pie hardly heard anything Sugar Twist was telling her. She was just so hurt that her friends were attending the party in Canterlot without even bothering to invite her!

"I have to go," Pinkie Pie said quickly and suddenly.

The pink pony didn't even bother to close the door behind her as she stormed towards the castle. There had to be a good reason why she wasn't invited. There was no way they just decided to leave her behind.

Pinkie Pie barreled past the ponies waiting to get into the castle for the event. Many ponies started shouted insults at her, but Pinkie Pie didn't care. The pink pony blasted past the guards and entered the castle. It was obvious that Rarity had been here. Several examples of her work were strung around the castle making it look stunning.

Pinkie Pie heard the guards shouting behind her trying to catch up and demanding answers out of her. Pinkie Pie didn't have any wings to outrun them or magic to immobilize them, but she did have her funky ways of getting away from sticky situations.

"Hey! Stop!" The guards yelled towards Pinkie Pie.

"Sure, I am definitely going to stop just because you said so!" Pinkie Pie laughed, before running down the hall screaming crazily.

Pinkie Pie had no idea where to go. Each hall led to a bigger and longer place, but Pinkie had a feeling that she would end up somewhere if she just had a moment to figure out where she was going.

Pinkie Pie suddenly saw a giant glittering golden door at the end of a hallway. She had left the guards in the dust way back, so the little pink pony could slow down and catch her breath.

Pinkie Pie had a feeling that her friends were somewhere in this castle, and this room looked extremely important. Pinkie Pie pressed her ear against the door and heard voices speaking behind it. She recognized one of them to be Rainbow Dash's loudmouth, and a sharp order to hush by Applejack. Pinkie Pie was furious. They were in there. They might not be enjoying a party, but they were meeting together without Pinkie Pie. That was something that made Pinkie Pie want to go in there, but also at the same time, just give up and go home.

"No, I am going to find out what is going on here right this instant!" Pinkie Pie said, not even noticing the shadows beginning to form around her hooves.

Pinkie Pie pushed against the door, and as the doors opened, revealing all her friends crowded in a room. Pinkie Pie knew what she saw, but at the same time she didn't want to believe it.

"So you all decided to come to a party without me, HUH?" Pinkie Pie yelled. Rainbow Dash's mouth fell open as Twilight and Celestia turned to look at the furious pink pony breathing heavily behind them.

"Well dear we-uh, well we," Rarity tapped her chin trying to find the right words to use.

"No, I don't want to hear excuses, I want to hear the truth!" Pinkie Pie said. Applejack was pushed forward by Rainbow Dash, and the orange country pony tried to contain the sweat dripping from her forehead. Rarity still was stuttering and trying to spit out the words she wanted to say as Fluttershy hid her gaze from Pinkie Pie's prying eyes.

"Listen here sugar cube, we were called by Star Swirl the Bearded because he feels like something evil will be coming from those comets."

Pinkie Pie's teeth clenched as she looked at Rainbow Dash to explain herself next. The rainbow pony walked forward with a sigh.

"Pinkie Pie we all decided it was best to leave you in Ponyville for this one. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to get hurt."

"Are you kidding me? I am part of the elements of harmony. I was a part of all the battles before, why is this one any different?" Pinkie Pie said, watching as Star Swirl walked forward from the shadows.

"This foe is more dangerous than any other foe you have faced before. I know very little about it, but during my studies I have found that this creature has passed through other worlds from the holes that the comets make during their travels." Star Swirl said, taking his horn and making a projection appear.

"Yeah, so? The scary creature is stronger than everything else we have faced so what, have you seen Discord? Nothing can be worse than him and his crazy ideas of world domination." Pinkie Pie said angrily, watching as Star Swirl created a picture above the other ponies showing nothing but a blackened and burned wasteland.

"I have traveled to these planets in hope to learn about this creature, but the thing sucked all the life from the planets and nothing is left." Star Swirl said. Pinkie Pie didn't understand any of this. If this creature was so bad, wouldn't they need all the help they could get?

"Well, why on earth would you reject my help when you are going to need everyone to defeat this life sucking creature thingie," Pinkie Pie said.

"That's just it Pinkie, we are going to need all the help we can get, and you, well, you aren't much help," Rainbow Dash said. Applejack slammed her side into Rainbow Dash making her fly into a potted plant.

Pinkie Pie was shocked. What did they mean she wasn't much help?

"RAINBOW!" Twilight shouted, the abused pony rubbed her head and glared at Applejack angrily.

"Some pony had to say it, we just keep dancing around the point," Rainbow Dash coughed. Pinkie Pie wanted to yell that they were wrong, but she was too shocked to do anything but shake and stare.

"Listen darling, we respect your ways of helping, but they just aren't helpful to us. Your ways just seem to mess everything up, you understand, right?" Rarity said. Every pony glared at Rarity as the white pony sank under the gazes of her friends.

"What Rarity and Rainbow were trying to say, is that we were trying to protect you from this battle since you can't fly, or use magic, or use a lasso or kick as hard as Applejack." Twilight said gently. Pinkie Pie wasn't having it though.

"B-But you brought Fluttershy! That pony doesn't fight!" Pinkie Pie said desperately.

"Star Swirl specifically asked for Fluttershy. We could be dealing with a massive dragon, and Fluttershy knows how to handle them, the burned lands Star Swirl came across could only be damaged that badly by something as big as a dragon. Remember when that sleeping dragon was covering Equestria in black smoke? Without Fluttershy we would still be in a black haze." Twilight said, as Fluttershy looked up at Pinkie Pie who was starting to choke back a sob.

All of Pinkie Pie's friends left her in Ponyville on purpose because they felt that she couldn't help them. Pinkie Pie didn't know what to feel…betrayal, sadness, anger, or pure desperation! Pinkie Pie knew she was a silly pony and usually didn't take much seriously, but that was because that's what her cutie mark told her to do! She had no idea that her friends would eventually see her as a disaster, or as just a mess up!

Was this the beginning of losing her spot as part of the team? It couldn't be, Pinkie Pie would never be tossed out of the group!

Suddenly the windows in the room burst with fiery colors, and the sky was lit up with giant flying balls of fire. Pinkie Pie didn't notice her friends staring at the objects flying through the night sky, Pinkie was just so devastated that all her friends felt this way. Twilight seemed alarmed along with Star Swirl, as Celestia turned her gaze to look at the broken Pinkie Pie behind her.

Celestia disagreed with Twilight's plan to leave Pinkie behind, but this task might have hurt Pinkie Pie in some way since the little pony had no defenses what so ever. So, Celestia stayed quiet about the whole issue, after all, Twilight knew more about friendship then Celestia did.

But now that the princess looked at Pinkie Pie, she was starting to look like Nightmare Moon.

"Alright ponies, we need Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to search the skies for any dimensional portals that the comets might have left behind. Twilight and Rarity, we will need defense spells at the ready. Rarity since you are not used to producing defense spells you will give some of your magic to Twilight so she can produce the spell longer. Applejack, you will be on the ground with me in case we will have to physically attack and repel this monster." Star Swirl said. The ponies nodded their heads in understanding before breaking up into groups and splitting up.

" _Call my name."_

Pinkie Pie's ears twitched, a soft voice echoed throughout the room. Rainbow Dash's wings slowed to where she hardly moved through the air. Twilight was stopped in mid-gallop along with Rarity and the rest of the group. It was strange, for Pinkie Pie could move around just fine. Pinkie Pie's heart matched her rapid breathing. Was this some kind of weird spell?

Pinkie Pie tapped Applejack's shoulder, but the mare didn't move or blink. Pinkie Pie looked closely at Applejack to see if she was moving. She was, just very, very slowly. Her legs and muscles were active, but only if you looked closely would you be able to see her moving.

" _I see you struggle in this world, such a shame. I could make everything so much better for you. If you would just call my name… I am weak from traveling between dimensions, but when I am at my full power, I will reward you."_

The voice was gentle, but demented, and its words seemed desperate. Pinkie Pie couldn't see the voice's body, but she could feel it moving all around her. Pinkie Pie could understand its desperation, for Pinkie Pie was in the same situation. Pinkie Pie was desperate for her friends to see that she was important, and this creature was desperate for something as well.

" _My name is Crimson. I have been feeding off of your negative emotions for a while now, gaining power. I am deeply sorry for using you, but you must understand I needed you to survive."_

"So, you are the monster Star Swirl was talking about? You've been here for months and you didn't just pass through with the comets, did you?" Pinkie Pie said, feeling the presence circle around her listening carefully.

" _Now is not the time to explain. Do you want your friends to recognize you as something more than what you are or not?"_

Pinkie Pie swallowed hard, she wanted to be part of the group again so badly. She wanted to be known other than the party pony. She wanted to feel important and needed. Pinkie Pie was desperate and she couldn't hear her conscience screaming at her to walk away.

"Crimson, I-I" Pinkie Pie was cut off by a roar.

"Excellent, find me in the dusk forest. I will be waiting for you there! But first, I must demonstrate what power you are signing up for!" Crimson roared, as time seemed to return back to normal. Pinkie Pie shook her head as hooves could be heard pounding on the ground advancing towards the door. Pinkie Pie saw shadows gathering in front of her, the sleek bodies of shadows clumped together in the center of the room as wings made of darkness stretched out over the room along with sharp spikes lined along the back of the creature. Its details were hidden, even when Star Swirl lit his horn with light.

"Prepare yourselves, the monster has arrived!" Star Swirl commanded. Twilight immediately put up a defense spell, as Rarity's mouth fell open at the sight of the horrid beast.

The dragon-like creature had two wings that were attached to its arms, three long fingers with claws stuck out when it stretched out its wings. Two strong legs supported the huge scaly body that was covered in sharp shiny black scales, along with large claws that stuck out of its foot. The creature roared, exposing its neon-purple mouth, and the thousands of jagged teeth lined in its jaws. Its thick tail had leathery sails on each side of its tail, along with spikes decorating the back and tail of the creature. Two large horns sprouted from its head, along with two smaller horns under the larger ones. It had a ridged head, almost as if it were made of stone.

Smoke rose from its nostrils as its bright purple eyes looked over the ponies cowering in the room.

"Attack!" Rainbow Dash said in a long cry. Rainbow Dash slammed her back hooves into the creature's nose. The creature seemed unaffected and opened its mouth and torched Rainbow Dash with purple fire. Rainbow Dash was screaming as the fire burned several patches of her rainbow mane off and destroyed her beautiful coat.

Rainbow Dash fell to the ground. Her wings broke her fall. A large crack was heard as feathers flew from her once powerful wings. The rainbow pony was breathing, but just barely. Large burn marks now decorated her flank and neck. Marks that would probably now leave a scar for the rest of her life.

"Rainbow Dash!" Celestia cried, illuminating the room with her horn. The yellow light brought hope into the room as the princess rose up against the beast in an attempt to protect her brave subject that has fallen.

Celestia blasted the creature with enough magic to stun any dragon, but the tough scales of the creature absorbed the impact making the creature emit a rumble from its throat before opening its mouth and spitting more searing hot fire from its jaws.

Princess Celestia shielded herself with a yellow bubble that protected her body from the fire. When the creature noticed its fire being deflected, it slammed its wing across the protective bubble making Celestia slam against the wall as her defenses shattered instantly. The creature flapped its massive wings before trapping the princess under its long claws. The creature opened its mouth letting smoke drift into the air.

Twilight's horn started to glow, and in an instant, princess Celestia was teleported away from under the creature's claws. Twilight blasted the creature in the face with the strongest attack spell she could muster, but again, it was not enough to stop the creature from its rage.

Fluttershy was known for being assertive now, but seeing the creature attack all of her friends without remorse scared her and made her want to cower. She had no idea what the thing was. It looked like a mini dragon, but was so much stronger than a regular dragon. The mysterious black shadows seeping from its body seemed unearthly.

"Y-You monster!" Fluttershy shouted. The yellow pony gathered all the bravery she could find and flew in front of the creature's face. The mini dragon looked at her with so much anger it shook Fluttershy down to her core.

Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak again hopeful that she could use her stare to keep the creature from causing any more damage, but it simply snapped its jaws at Fluttershy. The little pony moved in just enough time to avoid her body being ripped to pieces by its teeth, but the creature snagged her wing. Fluttershy cried out in pain as her body was flung towards the ground, cracking the polished floor with the force of her crash. Her mauled wing lost many feathers, and the force of her landing broke several bones. Fluttershy had tears streaming from her eyes. The pain was more than she could bear. The creature opened its mouth and released a powerful puff of fire.

Applejack snatched Fluttershy's tail and burst away from the fire as soon as the flames enveloped the spot where Fluttershy had landed. The horrid scorch marks where the flames had eaten away at the floor now left a permanent reminder of how powerful this foe truly was.

Pinkie Pie was too deep in thought to even notice the battle that was taking place. Was this what hopelessness felt like? She felt like she was floating in a dark void. No feelings…no anything really. She was numb; her heart had been ripped out. Her friends no longer needed her, and in Pinkie's book, that meant they no longer saw her as a friend but more of a bother.

Pinkie Pie was yanked out of her thoughts as Applejack dragged Fluttershy's limp body next to Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy was sobbing uncontrollably, saying how sorry she was for not being able to stop the creature.

"W-What happened?" Pinkie Pie said, coming back into reality.

Applejack ignored her and charged at the beast with full force. Applejack slammed her hooves into the creature's foot claw, but even with Applejack's powerful kick the creature seemed to be unstoppable. It moved its foot with such speed, Applejack wasn't prepared and its claw pinned Applejack's tail in place. Twilight charged in, blasting the creature with so much magic she felt her horn would explode.

Each blast left a mark on the creature's scales, but not enough to damage it. Applejack cried out in terror as she frantically tried to free herself. Twilight was slowing down; her stamina just wasn't enough to keep fighting. Twilight dropped to the floor in exhaustion reaching a hoof to Applejack who was just inches away from her. The creature taunted Twilight by dragging its claw closer to Twilight, allowing Applejack to reach and touch Twilight's hoof with her own.

Applejack looked at Twilight with a sincere gaze, one that tried to comfort Twilight and to tell her the truth. Twilight knew Applejack was right, and there was nothing she could do now. The best thing they both could do was be brave for the rest of their friends.

Rarity tried blasting the creature to gain its attention with tears flowing down her cheeks. Princess Celestia finally recovered from her defeat, but her head was spinning from the force of the wing. The creature blasted Applejack and Twilight with its signature purple fire. The cries from both ponies were so horrid that it made the creature flinch.

Princess Celestia tried to fly towards the fire in hopes of sparing them the pain, but she crashed on the ground and was forced to watch them burn away. The mini dragon ceased its attack, looking at the blackened ponies scattered on the ground below it. Applejack's hat was turned to ash, and Twilight's wings were tattered strands.

The two ponies still held each other's hooves, still holding onto hope even when their future looked so bleak. The creature left them alive at least. Every pony could see that they were still breathing, but they wouldn't be for long if they didn't get out quickly.

"I-I have to help, even though they don't want me to!" Pinkie Pie said in a whisper. Pinkie Pie didn't know what she would do. She was utterly useless, and even though her friends saw her as a nuisance they were still her friends and she had to help.

"No!" a voice said, stopping Pinkie Pie with a blast of magic. Pinkie Pie was immobilized by Star Swirl who was cowering in the corner, "You cannot help us, the only thing you can do is get reinforcements!"

"B-But, I," Pinkie Pie tried to say what she wanted to say, but she couldn't.

"You will only make things worse. Now do what I told you!" Star Swirl said, teleporting Pinkie Pie out of the room and turning to face the snarling beast that spat fire straight at him.

"May the gods be with us all this day," Star Swirl said, as the fire engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Unlimited power and fortune to be, only if you sell your soul to me."

It had been two full days since the attack in Canterlot when Pinkie Pie returned with Princess Luna and a wide expansion of guards. The creature had vanished. Purple flames lit up the room, and deep gashes on the floor represented the fierce battle that took place. Pinkie Pie remembered all of her friends scattered on the ground hardly breathing. Star Swirl had gashes and patches of fur missing all over his body.

The creature had left each one of them alive, but all of them would have permanent reminders of the battle that took place. Pinkie's friends were rushed to the nearest hospital and put into urgent care immediately. They were treated for severe burns, broken bones, punctured organs, and brain injuries.

Celestia had fractures all over her legs and wings along with severe burns along her flank and neck. Rainbow Dash tore tendons in her wings, but only her left wing was broken. The doctors couldn't guarantee that it would heal correctly even with the intense magic they would use, but her burned body would heal at least. Rarity chipped her horn and had a large gash across her ribcage. Rarity was able to speak, but just in murmurs. The doctors said she was aware of everything happening around her, but she was so traumatized that she would scream when the doctors came close to her afraid of experiencing the same pain the creature had inflicted on her.

Applejack and Twilight were bandaged so the skin and fur would grow back, but just the smallest movements caused them so much pain and could injure them even more.

Almost all of Fluttershy's ribs were broken, and pieces of her bones punctured her organs causing internal bleeding. Fluttershy was stable now, but would need a long time to recover and would probably never fully return to her previous self.

Star Swirl had a concussion, and in sharp bursts he would explain that the creature had slammed its foot onto him nearly crushing him. Or at least, that's all the doctors could pick up from the traumatized unicorn.

Pinkie Pie spent two nights at the hospital watching her friends recover through a window in urgent care. Celestia was taken to another private building somewhere to receive more intense treatment so that she would recover more quickly so that the entire kingdom didn't fall into chaos.

Princess Luna stayed with Pinkie Pie trying to learn all she could about the creature that wiped out their most powerful forces. The Elements of Harmony didn't stand a chance, even with Twilight and Celestia fighting side by side. As Pinkie Pie saw her friends' shallow breathing, she wondered if they would even want her here to support their recovery.

After all, they only saw her as a nuisance.

Pinkie Pie knew what she was feeling was wrong, but could a pony really blame Pinkie Pie for wanting just a little bit of justice? They thought they were all strong and mighty without Pinkie Pie, but they were not. They were just as soft as the cakes Pinkie bakes, and perhaps if they were not so stubborn, Pinkie Pie could have helped in some way.

The pink pony remembered what Crimson had said to her. It had specifically asked her to find it. Perhaps Pinkie Pie could defeat this monster all by herself and prove to her friends that they really did need her. Just imagine if she repelled it by herself! Her friends would look like absolute morons!

How on earth would she be able to do it? It had told her it was weak, but even though it was weak it took on all of her friends and lived to tell the tale without even blinking an eye. Perhaps Pinkie Pie could outsmart it, or catch it by surprise and destroy it on her own.

Pinkie wasn't a fighter, or very smart, but Crimson said it needed her to survive. So perhaps she could make a deal with it. Instead of destroying Crimson, maybe she could nurture it and show it kindness. Then maybe it will leave on its own accord. But, if she were to allow it to use her to survive, what if it retaliated and then destroyed the planet like it did to the ones that Star Swirl mentioned?

Pinkie Pie rubbed her head with her hoof. She didn't know if she could repel Crimson, but it was her only chance at proving herself to her friends. Pinkie Pie took another glance at her beaten friends. They were stable and would live, so she could leave them and not worry about something happening. Pinkie Pie didn't even want to leave them a note saying where she was going and why. They probably would just laugh and explain that she was too weak to even try to find Crimson, but Pinkie Pie knew that a pony should always know the battlefield before fighting a war.

Pinkie Pie's friends didn't know anything about Crimson, but the pink pony knew it needed her, so already she had an advantage.

Crimson didn't attack Pinkie for a reason, so Pinkie Pie knew that it would not attack her if she were to approach it.

Pinkie Pie had been thinking about leaving Ponyville for a while anyway. It would be a long and tiresome journey to Dusk Forest, but the adventure would be worth the struggle. Her friends would see she would not be useless in these situations. She will banish this creature back to where it came from on her own.

Pinkie Pie gently picked up a ribbon wrapped around a box with her teeth. Even though she was furious at her friends, she found the time to make a "get well" cake. Pinkie Pie had delicately crafted the masterpiece late at night when she couldn't sleep, hoping that somehow baking would clear her head.

Pinkie Pie loved her friends dearly, and nothing hurt worse than thinking that they didn't love her in return.

Pinkie Pie nudged open the door to the recovery room looking at her friends sprawled uncomfortably on beds. Nurses tended to their wounds making sure their injuries healed correctly, their foreheads were dripping with sweat as they delicately focused their magic on the wounds.

Pinkie Pie turned to face Rainbow Dash, the rainbow pony was sleeping in her bed twitching occasionally and crying out in fear from time to time. Pinkie Pie used to sneak into Rainbow Dash's home and check on her from time to time because Pinkie was the only one who knew about her nightmares. Pinkie Pie heard Rainbow Dash mumble in her sleep when she entered her home usually about not being accepted by other ponies, breaking her wing, or getting kicked out of the Wonder Bolts.

Pinkie Pie would then sit by her friend's bed and listen to all the fears the brave pony had in her life. "Rainbow Dash was never afraid of anything!" most ponies would say, but in the end, things affected Rainbow Dash just as much as any pony.

Pinkie Pie sat by her rainbow friend's bed, and sat the boxed-up cake on the table next to Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie always felt close to Rainbow Dash. Sure, the Wonder Bolt mentioned she was annoying sometimes, but in all honesty Pinkie Pie thought they were best friends.

Pinkie Pie watched the squirming pony in front of her. Pinkie saw how beaten the poor pegasus was. Rainbow Dash would have nightmares about Crimson for a long time, and Pinkie wouldn't be there to help her though it.

Perhaps when Pinkie Pie distances herself from her friends they will notice how lonely life is without the party pony. That's what Pinkie hoped at least.

Pinkie Pie stood up and strolled through the recovery room taking last glances at all her friends before deciding what to do next.

"Well, I guess this pink pony is taking a little road trip!" Pinkie giggled softly.

~Later~

Rainbow Dash popped an eye open. A wave of searing pain washed over her senses as the pony recovered from her slumber. Rainbow Dash rubbed her head. The room was spinning and her coat was washed clean, but her fur and skin were burned and peeling as new skin grew underneath the damaged part. The pegasus realized she was in a hospital. The pain she was feeling was terrible, but she would manage.

A nurse pony greeted rainbow Dash. Her horn looked worn and she looked like she has been up all night. The nurse's red mane was ruffled and untidy, but it was fitting with her bloodshot eyes and the cold sweat dripping from her nose.

"Out of all the ponies here you must have had the most strain on your body. Every other pony is already recovering in therapy."

Rainbow Dash blinked, how long had she been out, she wondered? More importantly what did the nurse mean by "every other pony?"

"Oh, I am sorry Rainbow Dash. I meant your friends. It seems like you were attacked by a creature and your coat and skin were severely burned. You tore two tendons in your right wing and broke your left wing in three places. You will survive, but we are not sure if your recovery will be one hundred percent."

Rainbow Dash was terrified. If her wings didn't heal right her entire career as a Wonder Bolt would be ruined! Rainbow Dash tried to move her wing and a sharp pain stabbed her in the side. Rainbow Dash cried out, making the nurse jump in surprise.

"Now Rainbow Dash, both your wings are injured, don't even try to move them until you are instructed to do so in therapy!" The nurse pony snapped, making Rainbow Dash shrink into her bed.

"Where are all my friends? Are they okay?" Rainbow Dash said frantically, the nurse nodded her head.

"Your friends are fine. We were mostly worried about you. You've been here five days and haven't opened your eyes. We brought in the strongest healers in Equestria hoping to speed up your recovery, but they couldn't wake you up."

Rainbow Dash used her teeth to throw the covers off of her. Each time she moved she felt her skin tear and her muscles and bones popping. The nurse helped the pegasus out of her bed. Rainbow Dash's friends had mentioned that the blue pony would probably not listen to reason and move even though she was told not to.

"Your friends are in therapy, down the hall and to the left, they are delicately healing like you, so try to be gentle with them," the nurse said. Rainbow Dash nodded her head as the pony walked away. Rainbow Dash slowly took a step feeling more of her skin stretch when it was not used to movement yet.

Something caught the pony's eye. Her gaze drifted to a box that was wrapped in beautiful golden ribbons. It was on the table next to her bed, and Rainbow Dash assumed the box must have been for her. The rainbow pony's curiosity got the best of her, and soon she was unwrapping the colorful box gently setting the golden ribbon on the side of the box. She opened it to find a beautiful cake, perfectly made sitting inside the package.

The cake was gorgeous and made from scratch. The base was a circle created with thin icing, smoothed to perfection. Not a glob of icing was out of place, and the well-placed words at the bottom of the circle read, "Get well soon!" A giant heart was in the middle of the circle, and on top of the heart were tasty icing roses that were each hoof-crafted. Each petal looked mouthwatering, filling the heart so every inch was covered in the flowers.

Rainbow Dash sat down, feeling her heart grow heavy at the sight of the cake. It was extremely obvious that the cake came from Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash could feel the guilt starting to bring tears to her eyes. Rainbow Dash had called her useless and a mess up.

The mare felt horrible, but she and her friends agreed that leaving Pinkie Pie in Ponyville was the best decision. Rainbow Dash would not have known what she would have done if Pinkie Pie would have been damaged like the rest of them. The pink pony can't take very many hits.

The guilt was tearing the pony apart the more she stared at the cake. Rainbow Dash wouldn't have blamed Pinkie Pie if the pony would have just ignored them while they were recovering, or if she had decided to stop being their friend altogether.

Pinkie Pie is very sensitive. Rainbow Dash had put that out of her mind, and now the pegasus realized she might have damaged their friendship beyond repair.

Rainbow Dash hiccupped, her tear-stained face was not a sight a pony would see daily. The pegasus wiped her tears away, and quickly tried to make her way to her friends. She needed to talk to them and fast.

Every step was painful, and Rainbow Dash hardly made it anywhere. The pony leaned against the wall taking baby steps toward the therapy room. It took a very long time, but when she finally saw her friends gathered in the therapy room she collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

Fluttershy was being taught how to fly again. Her broken ribs had been treated heavily with magic, and the ponies that were teaching her how to use her torn wings weren't sure if they could truly help her.

Twilight's coat seemed just as burnt with peeling flesh like Rainbow Dash. The pony was reading heavily on healing magic, exactly what rainbow Dash expected her to be doing. Applejack was trying to strengthen her legs again. The time she spent in bed weakened her muscles, and the burns prevented her from moving the way she used to. Applejack pressed against a metal machine trying to push back the heavy iron plates, but was barely able to move it as she was severely weakened.

The large gash on Rarity's side was bandaged up and seemed to be healing nicely, but the drama queen was complaining louder than any other pony.

"These bandages are absolutely hideous! Do you have any in violet? No? What is this place, how could you not have VIOLET bandages?! Surely I am not the only one that has complained about the awful color!"

Rarity tried to do a dramatic couch faint, but when no plush furniture came she crashed onto the floor and cried out in pain.

"Rarity, we are all trying to recover here, why don't you do some therapy, so your horn will obey your commands again," Twilight said. Rarity pouted trying to illuminate her horn with magic, but her horn spewed sparks before growing dull again.

"But darling, it's just so much work!" Rarity cried. Twilight rolled her eyes before turning the page of her book with her horn.

Fluttershy dropped out of the air like a stone and cried out in pain. Fluttershy couldn't stay in the air for more than a few minutes, but she was making progress each time she tried to fly. Fluttershy recovered from her fall to see Rainbow Dash picking herself off of the ground and wobbling until she stood back on her hooves.

"Rainbow, it's so nice to see that you have finally woken up! We were all so worried." Fluttershy said softly.

The mare did her best to fly gently over to Rainbow Dash, but she could hardly manage getting a few inches off of the ground. The blue pegasus felt awful seeing her friends in such a delicate state, but she was glad they were recovering and that they would all be healthy again.

"We need to talk," Rainbow Dash said through gritted teeth. Rainbow Dash's muscles twitched as the pegasus limped over to the couch where Twilight was and sat down next to the beaten down pony.

"What are y'all wanting to talk about?" Applejack said, taking her legs off of the metal plates. Grinding could be heard from the machine as it slowly reset to its dormant state and grew quiet.

The mares slowly gathered in front of Rainbow Dash and sat down on the floor with several grunts of pain. Rainbow Dash felt a sharp pang of guilt when she saw every other pony in their group except for the lovable pink pony that they all pushed away.

"Guys, I feel like we were too hard on Pinkie Pie and I have to be honest. I just feel absolutely horrible about the whole thing. Pinkie Pie may be crazy and weird at times, but she is still our friend and we should have included her."

Rainbow Dash saw the guilt on every pony's face. They must have been feeling the same way. Fluttershy was shaking, and making whimpers as her friends turned their gaze on the gentle pegasus.

"Oh girls, I feel absolutely horrible about what we said to Pinkie! I haven't seen her since the battle with that awful creature. Do you think she even cares about us anymore?" Fluttershy sobbed, her wings and body trembling.

"I feel mighty awful too, Fluttershy. It isn't the same around here without Pinkie. What were we thinking?" Applejack said, bringing the yellow pony closer to her and embracing her in a hug.

"Pinkie Pie hasn't shown up once. I am afraid we really hurt her feelings. I didn't expect her to understand our reasons. We made a mistake. This is our fault." Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash remembered the cake that was still back in the recovery room. Pinkie Pie had left that cake there, but was it truly a cake to say "get well" or was it a cake that really meant "goodbye"?

"Pinkie Pie made us a cake, but I'm not sure it means what I thought it meant. There's no letter or card with it. Do you think she went back to Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I say we go back to Ponyville and find out. We owe Pinkie Pie an apology." Twilight said, closing her book and slowly stretching her sore and healing wings.

"Are you ponies looking for your pink friend?" a strawberry earth pony asked. Her cutie mark was that of a broken bone. Her mane was straight and tidy, but she had a little shyness that was exposed through her body language.

"Yes, did she happen to pass through here?" Rainbow Dash said excitedly, hoping perhaps Pinkie Pie did come back after all.

"She was here three days ago when you all were still knocked out. She left on the second night mumbling something about taking a road trip."

"A road trip? To where?" Rarity asked. The strawberry pony shrugged before helping a brown pony stretch out his back legs. One of them was obviously broken since the pony shrieked in pain when the therapy pony moved it.

"Well, we can assume Ponyville is out of the question, but where in Equestria would Pinkie want to go?" Twilight said, tapping her chin with her hoof.

"You don't think…" Fluttershy said, stopping her crying fit and wiping her eyes. The other ponies stared at her, trying to catch onto what the pegasus was thinking.

"Well, spit it out darling. We all want to know what you are thinking." Rarity said, watching as the little mare struggled to speak.

"Y-You don't think she went after that monster…Do you?" Fluttershy asked Twilight.

Twilight shook her head, "Why would Pinkie Pie go after that creature? She wouldn't even know where to look!"

Rainbow Dash swallowed hard. That's the same thinking that led them into this mess in the first place.

"Pinkie Pie went because we all told her she was no help. She probably went to prove us wrong! Twilight even doubted Pinkie Pie the second we started talking about her again, that's exactly the kind of thinking that caused this whole problem!" Rainbow Dash shouted, making Fluttershy whimper and Applejack sigh in defeat.

"We have to do something and quick! You all saw what that thing did to us. Pinkie Pie wouldn't stand a chance on her own! I am not saying that to doubt Pinkie. It's just a common fact." Rarity said, standing up and trying to run out the door, but after a few struggling steps she decided to sit down and catch her breath.

"Rarity, we are recovering. You can't just run around like you used to. We need to save our energy and help our bodies heal." Twilight scolded, watching as the unicorn pouted and flinched when the pain started up again.

"Rarity is right. We need to go after Pinkie Pie…she could be seriously hurt! Forget about our injuries, if we don't do something and fast we might lose Pinkie Pie forever." Rainbow Dash said, the blue pegasus felt the pain in her heart more than her physical injuries and wanted it to stop tearing her apart.

"You both are right. Because of us, Pinkie Pie went to regain something she never lost. Her honor and her place in the Elements of Harmony will always be here, but we made a mistake and forgot how important she was to us all. We tried to keep her safe from a dangerous battle, but we messed up and now we have to fix this problem and fast." Twilight said. They would probably be pestered to stay in the hospital, but Twilight and her friends would just explain the situation to the doctors and hopefully they would be let out.

"Let's go girls!" Rainbow Dash said, the ponies tried their best to keep up the pace, but they might be a little slower than usual.

"I just hope we aren't too late!" Rarity said.

~Elsewhere~

"Oh Celestia, this train ride is so boring, and every pony here keeps looking at me weird," Pinkie Pie whined. The pink pony had no idea why every pony kept looking at her strangely. Pinkie Pie licked the sticky cotton candy off of her face and sank her face into the pink cloud of goodness for a second round.

A few ponies snorted in discomfort as they got up out of their seats and moved to a different location to avoid Pinkie Pie's chewing sounds. The pink pony had nearly bought all the sweets they offered on the train. Some would say she was stress eating, but to Pinkie Pie she just called it "extra snack time."

Pinkie chomped on a cookie next only to find that it was a raisin cookie when she had expected chocolate chip.

"This is where all my trust issues come from!" Pinkie Pie said, waving the raisin cookie in the air. The other ponies ignored her, but Pinkie Pie didn't really care. They wouldn't understand her feelings anyway.

Pinkie Pie always felt better after eating sweets, but for some reason the sugary treats didn't ease her aching heart. Pinkie Pie didn't know for sure if she was kicked out of the group, but the evidence seemed to be pointing toward that direction. Pinkie Pie wasn't going to stick around and find out if it were true either.

The earth pony stared out the window watching the fierce blizzard tear at the window, causing ice to form around the edges. Pinkie Pie had to take the train to the base of the mountains to start her journey to her destination. Pinkie Pie did some poking around in the Canterlot library and the mythical Dusk Forest was said to appear past the mountains located near Griffonstone.

Pinkie Pie decided she might get some help from one of the griffons up there. She knew she needed a guide to get through the mountains.

Pinkie Pie heard the train's wheels screeching to a stop and soon the Griffonstone station could be seen through the thick blizzard. Pinkie Pie stuffed her mouth with as much goodies as she could before trotting off the train and shivering once the cold touched her coat.

The mare swallowed before breathing in the fresh cold air and feeling the snowflakes blow through her mane.

Pinkie Pie would have to climb a mountain to get to Griffonstone and pay a griffon enough bits to take her through the series of mountains decorating the land. Pinkie Pie knew griffons were greedy, and the pink pony would probably have to cough up quite a bit of coin to satisfy the griffon's hunger.

Pinkie Pie bounced onward. The mare was given several strange looks for not bringing any warm clothing with her, and unfortunately the pink pony didn't think that far ahead. All she had was a worn bag with her money in it.

Pinkie Pie looked up and saw the giant mountains towering over her. The weather was starting to tear at her eyes and the snow was starting to feel like needles puncturing her flesh. The little pony shrugged and started her journey to Griffonstone with a step on the pathway up the mountain.

Pinkie made easy progress, but soon her steps became sluggish and the snow gripped her hooves each time she inched forward.

"P-Perhaps I should have brought s-something to keep my hooves warm!" Pinkie Pie said, as the blizzard pushed the light pony over muzzle first into the snow.

Pinkie Pie growled in frustration before picking herself up and trudging forward with the last bit of energy she had. A few hours passed and Pinkie Pie's body was feeling numb and stiff. The pink pony hated herself for forgetting that snowy mountains surrounded Griffonstone!

Pinkie was starting to feel tired. Her eyelids grew heavy and she was just too cold and tired to keep moving. The earth pony relaxed her muscles and nestled down in the snow. Her legs stopped working and everything in her body was just screaming for her to take a rest.

"M-Maybe just a little rest before I continue," Pinkie Pie said.

The mare closed her eyes, the prickling sensation of the ice started to disappear as Pinkie faded further and further away into slumber.

The soft crunch of snow under a heavy object made Pinkie's ears twitch. The party pony gently lifted her head to see something making its way through the icy wind. Brown wings stuck out from the creature along with a brown lion tail. It had strong lion-like back legs with eagle front legs. The creature had an eagle head with spiky feathers coming out from its forehead in a punk-like style. Grayish-purple feathers surrounded its eyes, lining its light amber iris, pointing toward the fact that it was no pony, but a griffon.

"Hey idiot, what are you doing out here in the cold?" The griffon asked. Pinkie Pie identified the griffon as a female, and her voice was strangely similar to a griffon she just recently made peace with.

Pinkie Pie felt like her lips were frozen, but when the griffon moved closer she realized it was Gilda! The griffon still wore her normal scowl, but since griffons were resistant to the cold she wore nothing but her feathers and fur.

"Pinkie Pie? What in Equestria are you doing here?" Gilda exclaimed. When the griffon saw that Pinkie Pie was too frozen to even speak she rushed over and examined the frozen pony in the snow. "You must be an extra special breed of stupid to be in the mountains with no gear on!"

Gilda stuck her beak under Pinkie Pie's stomach and slowly brought the pony onto her back. Gilda stuck out her wings to shield Pinkie Pie from the cold and to keep her from freezing any more parts of her body.

Gilda had no problem making it back to Griffonstone, but the faster she went, the more exposed Pinkie was to the wind and cold. Gilda realized when she was running through the snow that the ice hit the poor pony on her back harder than if she walked.

When Gilda got back to Griffonstone none of the griffons even bothered to help. Gilda decided she would take Pinkie Pie to her little home near Grampa Gruff. It was a little stone cottage that kept Gilda warm at night and out of the elements. It was not too big or too small for the griffon.

Gilda spotted her cottage and then quickly opened the door and dumped Pinkie Pie on the couch in front of the lit fire. Pinkie let out a few sounds of surprise and discomfort with the sudden change in her environment, and wanted to keep snuggling in the warmth of Gilda's feathers.

Gilda fixed Pinkie some warm tea before throwing a few blankets on the shivering pony. Pinkie Pie snatched up the blankets and wrapped herself in them desperately trying to warm her body. Gilda rolled her eyes before setting down the tea and sitting on the ground in front of Pinkie.

When some time passed, and Pinkie Pie was no longer shivering quite as vigorously as before, Gilda finally broke the silence with some pestering questions.

"What kind of dweeb are you to almost get your butt frozen off?! You are lucky I was taking a walk and just happened to find your body stuck in the snow. You're welcome by the way. I saved your life you know." Gilda pointed a claw at Pinkie, before tearing into her with more insults and questions. "Did your magical friendship map thing send you here AGAIN? Why would it even send some pony as uncool as you by yourself? That doesn't seem like a very logical idea."

Pinkie brought her lips to the warm tea spilling some of it on her nose. Gilda watched the pony with angry eyes as Pinkie sank back under her snow-dampened blankets.

"Well?" Gilda yelled, making Pinkie Pie flinch as the griffon stood over her.

"I-I wanted to find Dusk Forest, but I sort of forgot to bring all the things I needed. I was in a rush." Pinkie Pie said sincerely, but Gilda seemed unsatisfied with the pony's answer. Gilda ripped off the wet blankets. Pinkie started to shiver again until Gilda placed clean and dry blankets on the mare to warm her once more.

"I understand the whole forgetting your stuff because you were in a hurry. I mean, come on, you aren't that smart and I hope you get that."

"It's okay…I get that a lot."

"BUT, why would you even want to even find Dusk Forest? It is a myth said to only appear when it wants to, and then it vanishes without warning taking whoever had ventured into it with it."

Pinkie Pie couldn't exactly tell Gilda why she was going, without telling her that a giant dragon-like creature was on the loose and told her to find it there. This was a top-secret mission that Pinkie Pie was determined to complete all on her own.

"I just wanted to go sightseeing, you know, see something other than Ponyville's own lands. You can understand, right Gilda?" Pinkie Pie asked. The pink pony held her breath. That was a horrible excuse, but if she tried to cover it up too much it might look suspicious since Pinkie Pie normally doesn't try outsmarting other creatures.

"Whatever, I don't really care." Gilda said, taking her claw and smoothing out her head feathers.

Pinkie Pie let out some air from her lungs she didn't know she was holding. If Gilda didn't ask any more questions perhaps Pinkie could continue her quest unnoticed. The griffon didn't really know what to say to the little pony. They had just recently become... friends... or whatever. Gilda and Rainbow Dash had plenty in common, but Pinkie Pie and Gilda didn't have anything in common and the griffon had no idea what to even talk about.

Come on, the pink pony didn't even have wings! How was Gilda even remotely close to becoming better friends with Pinkie?

Gilda opened her beak to say something, but she quickly shut it listening to the crackling fire in front of them. The warmth of the fire felt nice to Pinkie Pie, but she wasn't used to this much awkward silence. The mare was usually good at breaking awkward silence in some way; however, Gilda was a different story entirely. Pinkie had no way of chatting up a storm with her.

"Well Gilda, thanks for helping me, but I really have to go now. I will send you a 'Thank you for saving me' cake when I have the time," Pinkie Pie giggled.

Gilda watched the pony struggle to get out of the blankets before giving her a cheery smile. Gilda stepped in front of Pinkie Pie before she could slip out the door.

The griffon mean-mugged the cowering pony as Pinkie sank into her skin.

"You almost froze to death in the cold and now you are just going to mosey on back out there? I mean, I wouldn't really care…griffons don't care about others, but since you are my frei-" Gilda swallowed. The griffon seemed to be having a hard time saying the word "friend." Gilda clawed at the floor before going on. "WELL, we are only friends because of Rainbow Dash, and if I were to let you die out there, Rainbow Dash would never talk to me again! So I am walking you back to the station very much alive!"

"B-But I," Pinkie Pie was cut off as the griffon started pushing her out the door. Gilda grabbed Pinkie's tail in her beak before dragging her back down the mountain. Pinkie Pie tried to resist, but Gilda was unaffected, set in her ways to make sure Pinkie was on the first train back to Ponyville.

"Gilda wait, what if I pay you thirty bits to just let me go!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"No!" Gilda responded through Pinkie Pie's tail in her beak. Pinkie Pie tried to think quickly…if bits wouldn't get to the griffon what would make her reconsider.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie remembered, perhaps Gilda wasn't obsessed with bits anymore, but every other griffon was.

Pinkie Pie opened her worn bag and grabbed as many bits as she could find at the moment and scattered them all over the floor near Gilda's lion paws. Gilda dropped Pinkie's tail in surprise while Pinkie smiled at the confused griffon.

"I told you I don't want your-" Gilda was cut off by a swarm of money hungry griffons. They clawed and tore at each other trying to get their claws on the many golden bits at the griffon's lion paws. They cursed at each other and squawked when they were hit with another griffon's tail. Gilda was furious as she tried to break through the crowd storming toward the greedy bunch.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you sharing is caring?"

"Shut your beak, you know that's not how griffons work!"

Gilda roared in anger as the griffons argued, leaving Pinkie to inch away from the frightening scene before her. Several griffons were getting trampled, and it seemed like only the strongest and most fearsome griffons would leave this battle with their claws full of bits.

Pinkie Pie bounced away from the trapped Gilda with a goofy grin on her face. The mare only had a few more bits left, maybe twenty at most. It was enough to afford some mountain climbing gear and start out on her trek she hoped. Pinkie Pie quickly entered a shop to buy the warmest clothes she could find before speeding out of Griffonstone before her little distraction wore off.

Pinkie Pie donned the three scarves she bought along with boots and a warm fuzzy hat. The pink pony skipped happily in the snow hardly feeling anything at all. Pinkie Pie squinted through the blowing snow. She didn't have enough time to get a guide, but she could probably wing it.

All she could see before her were mountain peaks. It was unfortunate that Pinkie's sense couldn't explain how to get through mountains.

Pinkie Pie started to walk down the backside of the mountain to get to the other mountain connected to it. Pinkie Pie started to realize that the path was getting very narrow, and soon enough her hooves hardly stayed on the path at all. Pinkie Pie looked over the edge of the pathway and saw a very steep drop off.

Pinkie Pie took a deep breath before venturing through the narrow pathway. Each time her hoof slipped she would quickly regain her balance so she wouldn't fall down the side of the mountain. Pinkie Pie usually did strange things when she was alone, and she started to think it would be a good idea to start narrating her adventure at this point.

"Pinkie Pie looked over the steep drop off. Her heart was surely going to leap out of her chest. But Pinkie Pie is a brave and adventurous pony, and one snowy and slippery icy cliff isn't going to stop her from finishing her que-" Pinkie Pie's thoughts were cut off. The pink pony slipped on some ice, and immediately her body gave out causing her to slide down the rocks, but she caught herself by digging her hoof in the rocks and hanging on for dear life.

Pinkie Pie took deep breaths as her body hung over the side of the cliff. Her hooves hardly hanging onto the narrow path she was once walking on.

"Pinkie Pie might have messed up a little bit, but she is strong and very good at getting out of situations that might take her l-life." Pinkie Pie said. She squeaked as a fierce wind blew past her chilling her to the bone. "Pinkie Pie will get out of this situation, mark her words MARK THEM!"

Pinkie's voice echoed throughout the mountain range. In seconds she realized her mistake. The ground started shaking making Pinkie Pie's hooves slip as a thunderous crashing sound erupted from above.

"Pinkie Pie realizes her mistake, and now quickly tries to pull herself up before she is swallowed by a dangerous pony-devouring avalanche!" Pinkie Pie said, swallowing hard as a giant cloud of snow and ice tumbled down toward the struggling pony. Pinkie Pie's adrenaline kicked in as she finally pulled herself up. She went as fast as she could to make her way through the narrow path. The fear of getting swept away motivated Pinkie and when she successfully was on the other side, the snow cloud dumped over the narrow pathway burying it in a thick fog of ice.

Pinkie Pie watched her only pathway back get covered in thick snow. Pinkie Pie swallowed nervously as the avalanche came to a stop. Everything was quiet again. If Pinkie didn't have her super grippy boots on, she probably wouldn't have been able to hold on for that long.

"Pinkie is now stranded in the mountains with no way of going back, but no matter, this earth pony didn't even want to go back." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Pinkie I am so glad that avalanche didn't push you off the cliff!" a voice said. Pinkie Pie blinked and froze. Who in Equestria followed her way out here? "I am glad because now I can push you off the cliff MYSELF!"

Gilda landed in front of Pinkie Pie and gave her signature roar making the mare's hat fly straight off of her head and down the cliff to be lost forever. Pinkie Pie knew Gilda was fast. She competes with Rainbow Dash after all, but she never knew Gilda was 'fast enough to catch up to her in a few hours' kind of fast.

"Who do you think you are running away from me and causing a whole slew of griffons to start a war in the city square?! I scoured the entire mountain range for you, you selfish dweeb!" Gilda boomed.

"Pinkie Pie looked at the griffon before running away." Pinkie Pie said.

Gilda blinked at Pinkie Pie, "What did you say loser? HEY!"

Pinkie Pie ran away from Gilda causing the griffon to get more enraged. Pinkie Pie heard the rumbling of more snow falling. Gilda's roars and screams caused the mountains to produce more avalanches, but Pinkie's Pinkie sense was finally activated. The mare dodged falling frozen rocks that fell from the top of the mountain, her Pinkie sense easily directed her, but Gilda was having a hard time dodging the debris from the oncoming avalanche.

Pinkie Pie leapt over a crevasse between two mountains watching as the snow fell into the deep pit beneath her. Gilda could be seen flying above the snowy mess her eyes were twitching in anger and her talons were balled up in a fist.

Pinkie Pie tried to hide behind a large boulder as Gilda flew around demanding that Pinkie Pie show herself.

"Pinkie Pie is now hiding from an enraged griffon, fearful for her life."

"I can hear your lame narrating Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie heard a few wing flaps before all was silent. Pinkie took a deep breath hoping that Gilda had given up and returned toward her home. When she didn't hear anything she happily skipped out from behind the rock. Before the mare could even take a few steps Gilda landed in front of her.

"I want you to tell me what's going on, and I want you to start talking right now!" Gilda said, knocking Pinkie Pie straight on her rump as Gilda towered over the defeated pony.

"Gilda, I just have to get past these mountains. Will you please just try to understand! It's really important to me. I just have to do this!" Pinkie Pie said. Gilda looked over to the side thinking it over. The griffon mumbled to herself for a few minutes, before looking back at Pinkie.

"I don't know what crazy thing you are planning, but it's obvious you aren't going to listen to me so I guess I will take you past the mountains. But, I am going to give your pony princess a few words of advice about letting you wander out here alone."

Pinkie Pie giggled nervously, "Yeah, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell any of my friends that I was out here. Well not yet anyway."

"Your friends have no idea that you are out here?" Gilda said shocked. It definitely didn't seem like Pinkie Pie to go off on her own without telling any pony. Gilda was suspicious. Pinkie Pie would not be getting off the hook just yet, and the griffon would be watching Pinkie like a hawk.

"Alright then, let's get moving. We have at least an hour to go before we are past these mountains, and no more talking. You are giving me a headache."

Pinkie nodded in agreement before following Gilda through the rocky and dangerous mountains. Gilda easily climbed over large boulders, but Pinkie Pie struggled to keep up. Gilda had to carry Pinkie Pie over most of the treacherous walking places much to the griffon's discomfort.

Gilda's claws kept her firmly in place when walking over sheets of ice that froze over the pathway. Pinkie Pie was a good ice skater, but her skills were obviously better when she actually had skates on!

"Whoa," Pinkie cried as her speed picked up pace. She crashed into Gilda making the griffon slam into a heap of snow. Gilda groaned in frustration as the pink pony bounced out of the snow before Gilda's fiery anger could melt it.

The two continued down the last mountain. Beyond the mountains were grassy plains and forests. The snow started to thin out, and soon Pinkie's boots touched fluffy grass and her body could feel the warmth of the sun.

Gilda turned to Pinkie Pie, the mare blinked innocently at the griffon wondering how she would get away from her. Gilda had a pretty good idea on how to outsmart the pink pony. Pinkie Pie had no idea where Dusk Forest was and she would either have to take Gilda's advice or find it on her own. Only a few griffons knew the myth about Dusk Forest, and Grampa Gruff used to tell Gilda about the forest every so often.

"Listen cake breath, I don't really care enough to stop you from doing whatever you are planning to do. If you want to find Dusk Forest you will have to follow the markings on the trees until you get to the ruins at the end of the trail and wait for it to appear. It only appears to those that it wants to show itself to, and I doubt that it will show up for you."

Pinkie Pie gave a smile, "Okey dokey lokey!" she said, before bouncing forward toward a thick forest. Gilda smiled. Pinkie Pie would be following those markings for hours. They go on forever and then she will be waiting by the ruins. Gilda didn't want to pat herself on the back or anything, but the ruins weren't even known for making the Dusk Forest appear. Pinkie Pie would just be waiting forever.

Gilda now would have some time to go find Rainbow Dash and Pinkie's friends and tell them what the little pony was up to. Hopefully they would know why she set out to find the forest in the first place. Gilda just hoped Pinkie would be wandering the forest long enough for her to reach Pinkie Pie's friends.

Gilda opened her wings and allowed her body to lift into the air. Pinkie Pie was in a pretty tame forest. Gilda used to play in it when she was small, so the griffon had no doubt that it was safe for her to wander in for a few hours.

Gilda took off in the opposite direction not even noticing a heavy fog appearing behind the large forest and two dragon-like eyes watching her from a distance.

"Oh, little pony of very little wisdom, prepare to give your body to Crimson."


	3. Chapter 3

" _When I was a little filly, I was beaten for trying to be too silly, so they locked me up in my room alone, looking through a hole and being hit by stone."_

~Story~

"Twilight hurry up and tell us what you have found!" Rainbow Dash said, leaning over the princess's shoulder and glancing at the levitating book in front of her nose. Twilight was doing what an egghead would usually do, she researched and she researched until she figured something out.

Applejack groaned in pain, as her legs throbbed painfully. The ponies have definitely pushed themselves past their limit, they have traveled to every library in Equestria, even visited Star Swirl in a hut that Mage Meadowbrook resigned in. Mage told the girls that Star Swirl was incapable of really speaking or thinking, so the stallion was of no help.

Twilight found a book that Mage Meadowbrook had, on the cover it had a dragon-like creature on the front. Twilight didn't ask questions, she quickly snatched the book and was on her way. The ponies were now in a carriage being taken to Rainbow Dash's favorite hero Flash Magnus, in hopes that he could inform them about what dragon they were facing.

"Aha! We did not fight a dragon, we fought a wyvern! It's a distant cousin of the dragon, it is a smaller species, but more agile and intelligent."

Twilight pointed to a worn-out page, a wyvern's head was printed on the page. Its teeth were sharp and hook-like, and its head was jagged and menacing, making it look very dangerous. Rarity took one look and fainted on the carriage floor, Fluttershy swallowed nervously when Twilight continued reading.

"Wyverns are incredibly rare, they nest in all sorts of places in Equestria, not much is known about them."

Rainbow Dash was already heated about riding in a carriage, while other pegasus ponies flew them to their destination, but now they didn't even have enough information about where the wyvern could be nesting.

"Ponies hardly know about dragons, so it's very understandable that we would not know much about wyverns either. I especially don't think a book is going to tell us much about a wyvern from another world." Twilight said, blinking her dry eyes for the first time in hours.

The pegasus stallions flew the carriage towards Baltimare, they last heard that Flash Magnus was staying there while he learned about the new world. They didn't have time to search all of Equestria for Pinkie Pie, they needed to pinpoint exactly where this wyvern was, and beat her to it.

"Girls, do you all really think Flash will be able to recognize what kind of wyvern it is just based on our description? Remember he fought dragons, not wyverns." Fluttershy said, glancing at the tired and worn ponies before her.

Fluttershy didn't care how much information they got, if Pinkie Pie were to face that creature, she didn't even want to think about it. Fluttershy was in urgent care because the wyvern almost took her life, her mending bones and healing organs were a reminder.

Rainbow Dash leaned over the edge of the carriage, it was cramped, and there was hardly any space to breathe. Rainbow Dash was worried sick, and her anxiety would only go away if she pretended she was flying, and the only way she could do that was to look at the clouds.

Rainbow Dash blinked the mist from her vision, and squinted when she saw something brown and large flying below them. It was moving incredibly fast, and it seemed to be in a very big hurry.

"Gilda?" Rainbow Dash asked, only one other creature could match her in speed, and the way that griffon was moving, Rainbow Dash might come in second place.

The griffon had excellent hearing even though the wind was roaring in her ears, Gilda sharply turned around and almost squawked when she saw the girls in their carriage.

"Am I glad to see you losers," Gilda said. The stallions stopped pulling, and started to descend downwards until their hooves touched the ground.

Gilda landed on the ground next to the ponies as she panted, catching her breath. The griffon had flown at maximum speed, going straight from Griffonstone all the way across the ocean and just made it a little past Baltimare. She didn't think she would be able to make it to Ponyville and then ride the train all the way back to Griffonstone with Pinkie's friends.

Gilda thanked her lucky stars, she assumed Twilight and the others picked up on Pinkie Pie's ambitions.

"I got to tell you, I don't think I've even flown that fast, I really am a cool griffon." Gilda shook her head clear, now was not the time to brag about her speed. "I have to tell you guys something, and I am pretty sure you already know more about what's going on than I do."

Gilda flinched when she saw the severe wounds on Applejack and Twilight, their skin was pink and raw in several places. Patches of fur were scattered here and there, but most of it seemed to be recovering from what looked like a very bad fight with a fire. Rainbow Dash's wings looked fine from the outside, but since the pegasus wasn't flying, Gilda knew it was serious. Rainbow Dash also had burns, but out of all of them, it looked like Twilight and Applejack were burnt the most.

"Sheesh, what happened to all of you? The way you all look, I would be expecting you to be in a hospital, not out here."

"We got in a fight with a wyvern, but that's not important, why were you glad to see us?" Twilight said, watching as the griffon tried hard to look away from the horrid lump of burnt pony in front of her.

"I know where your friend Pinkie Pie is, and I think I know why she wanted to find Dusk Forest," Gilda said.

"Dusk Forest? In all my studies I have never heard of that place." Twilight said, shaking her head in confusion.

"It's an ancient forest, that only appears when it wants to." Gilda replied, as the ponies got out of the carriage and surrounded Gilda. The griffon flinched, with her sensitive hearing, she could metaphorically hear their muscles screaming in pain. Pinkie Pie looked completely unharmed when Gilda last saw her, the griffon was starting to question how dumb the pink pony really was to run towards the danger that caused her friends so much pain.

"Well if Pinkie Pie is going to dusk forest, she must know where the wyvern is! I have no idea how she figured that out, and let's hope that the wyvern isn't there, but we need to go get her." Rainbow Dash said, smashing her hoof in the ground dramatically.

"But how in Equestria are we going to get there in time before Pinkie Pie finds Dusk Forest?" Rarity pouted, putting some more healing cream on the giant gash on her side.

"Don't worry about Pinkie Pie finding Dusk Forest, she's not even close to it, I made sure of it." Gilda said, giving the ponies a thumbs up and a wink.

The problem was, even though Pinkie Pie would not find Dusk Forest she could move on and try looking for it elsewhere. Gilda knew the forest would keep her distracted for a little while, but not forever, even Pinkie would realize that the forest wouldn't show up at some point.

"Alright girls, I can get us to Griffonstone but it will take all of my magic. I am weak already, but if I cast this spell, I will not be able to recover in enough time to go with you." Twilight said, the four mares looked at each other nervously, they never went on a quest without Twilight.

"We won't let you down Twilight," Applejack said.

Twilight nodded her head before her horn started to glow, warm light spread over them, as the stallions pulling the carriage watched in awe. Twilight's eyes matched the color of the bright white light, and in an instant their bodies vanished.

~Elsewhere~

Pinkie Pie's eyes stared into the sun that was slowly going down behind the pine trees. Her mouth was dry, and her pelt was sticky with sweat from wandering around the forest for hours. Pinkie Pie finally settled down, nuzzling her body in the cool dirt, as she panted heavily, basking under the coolness of the trees.

"Dang Gilda, she completely lied about this forest!" Pinkie Pie mumbled, flattening her ears against her messy mane. Night would be present soon, and Pinkie Pie had been staring at the ruins unblinking for several hours, thinking each sound would make the forest appear.

Pinkie Pie's eyes grew heavy, this mission was starting to get really boring. Pinkie felt herself drifting off to sleep, as the moon started to rise above the clouds, stating that Luna had called for the night. Pinkie jerked herself awake, when she heard a distant sound in the dark forest, making her shake her head vigorously, before popping up back onto her hooves.

Pinkie Pie heard a noise, and it made the hairs on her back stand up, making her bolt towards the forest. Her head started to droop, as the sound of her hooves sang a lullaby to the tired mare.

Pinkie Pie started galloping into the forest, trying to make her brain stay awake. Pinkie Pie looked up at the moon before declaring herself loudly, "No, I can't fall asleep, I will finish this mission or my name isn't Pinkamena Diane Pi-"

Pinkie Pie fell off a cliff, screaming loudly as her body skimmed itself on sharp rocks. Pinkie Pie's head banged on several stones, as sticks and branches hit her face, and dirt got caught in her mouth.

Pinkie Pie landed on the ground, her head knocking itself on a large boulder. Pinkie Pie felt her head spinning, as she rubbed the tender bump on the top of her skull. Pinkie Pie mumbled in pain, before picking her body up and trying to shake the blurriness out of her eyesight.

Thick fog started to creep out from over the cliff, spilling onto the ground where Pinkie was resting. The pink pony hardly noticed the fog, as she clenched her teeth in pain, blowing on the stinging bruises on her body.

The fog was cool, and it stuck onto Pinkie's body making her fur sleek against the stillness of night. Pinkie picked herself up, tiny stones falling from her mane as she shook the mist off of her, making it flow away from her body and into another direction.

Pinkie heaved before finishing her last sentence, "PIE!"

Pinkie Pie shook her head when something light fell on her nose, making her sneeze loudly. The little object had tickled her sensitive muzzle, but when Pinkie Pie crept closer to the ground where it had fallen, she noticed that it was a tiny piece of ash.

Pinkie looked around her, how had a piece of ash fallen on her? There were no flames visible, or any burning object, where had the ash come from? Pinkie felt the piercing gaze of something, making a cold and icy grip hold the base of her spine. Pinkie Pie swallowed, and started to hum her laughter song, as she bravely skipped farther into the forest.

"This isn't so bad, I am just in a creepy forest with no plan whatsoever! I am totally fine!" Pinkie said cheerfully, as she hopped over several rocks, and braced herself against the chilling wind.

Suddenly Pinkie stopped hopping, when she saw a light flickering in the distance. Pinkie carefully lowered her body to the ground, as she crept closer to the light, curiously approaching it without being seen.

Pinkie's eyes lit up when her hooves started to touch warm golden specs of rock in the ground. The dirt under her was filled with chunks of pure gold! Pinkie Pie threw herself on the ground and examined the rocks, before lighting up with glee.

"I am rich! Aha! Unlimited cupcakes for me!" Pinkie Pie cried out ecstatically, before taking her teeth and wrapping it around a chunk of gold.

Pinkie Pie gently tried to tug at the gold, only to have her spine strain at the pulling. Pinkie withdrew from the gold, before licking her aching teeth, and trying again once more, but pulling a little harder. The mare heard her teeth scrape against the gold, before her body went tumbling backwards.

"Ak! I need a dentist, and possibly a chiropractor!" Pinkie cried out, as she chomped down on her teeth, testing to see if they were still there.

Pinkie eyed the gold, she needed to stop getting distracted, she was here on a mission after all. Pinkie whimpered, but she left the giant chunk of gold in the ground, and ignored the other pieces as she stepped over them.

Pinkie felt a blast of hot air on her face, making her flinch as a bright light flashed in her sensitive eyes. Pinkie cried out in surprise, as the light died down, making the pony look back towards where the light had come from.

Pinkie Pie's mouth fell open when she saw the entire forest before her covered in flames! The trees were decorated with intense flames, with the leaves swaying in the breeze, covered in embers. The ground was being consumed by fire as well, and Pinkie didn't see a small flame creeping up towards her hoof.

Pinkie jumped when she felt the fire touch her as she cried out in pain, "oh OW! I have been burned! No! Everything is turning dark, I can't breathe… too much pain!"

Pinkie Pie collapsed on the ground, wheezing dramatically as the flame curled away from her. Pinkie Pie realized that when the flame had actually touched her, she didn't feel anything, only a small bit of warmth.

Pinkie Pie blinked, the flame wasn't hot? The mare looked towards the burning trees, as pieces of ash fell on her face. When the breeze blew through the leaves, she noticed a wave of glittery gold substances blowing through her frizzy and messy mane.

It was peaceful, Pinkie wanted to sit down and enjoy the sights. The pink pony couldn't help but feel her heart start to sink in her chest, her friends should be discovering this with her. Unfortunately, Pinkie Pie was here, alone, and having to prove herself to these selfish ponies!

Pinkie Pie flinched, she has never been so angry before! All this work, just so her so called friends would see her as an equal. Pinkie's face twisted up in determination, as she walked by the burning trees, mumbling in frustration.

"Stupid Alicorn magic, and stupid wings, and Rarity's stupid horn, I am beautiful just the way I am, I don't need any magic! Or wings! I can fly on my hot air balloon! I don't need magic, I have a party cannon! Pfft… They have no idea what kind of catch I am as a friend." Pinkie Pie snorted, tossing her head back and sticking her nose in the air.

Pinkie Pie knew she was kind of useless, but she still needed to tell herself positive things so she wouldn't wimp out of this mission.

Suddenly Pinkie slammed into a large rock, the pony cried out in pain, as she rubbed her muzzle. Pinkie peered up into the shadowy wall of stones looming over her, and she saw a large crack in the rock, forming the mouth of a cave.

"Well I am lost in the middle of the forest, the most logical thing for me to do right now, is go into this creepy unmapped cave, and settle for the night, with no defenses whatsoever!" Pinkie Pie said happily, as she skipped into the dark cave, ducking under vines hanging from the walls.

Drops of water splattered on her nose, as she squinted, trying to make out the details in the dark. Sure, Pinkie might not be very smart, but nothing could go wrong in this uncharted cave, in a mythical forest, while she hunts for Crimson right?

Pinkie Pie stopped when she caught onto a strong swampy aroma, making her gag! What in Equestria is that smell? The pink pony felt another drop of water on her head, but when it dribbled down her face, she noticed it was… thicker.. and stickier… than water.

"Ew, this water smells like Rainbow Dash's morning breath times a hundr-" Pinkie was cut off as something large slammed into her head. Pinkie's head snapped to the side, as her fragile body went flying into the side of the cave.

Something sharp had sliced through her skin, and the heavy object that had hit her was rough, almost as if it were made of stony scales! Pinkie Pie recovered, breathing rapidly as she picked up her body from the side of the wall.

Suddenly bright neon-purple eyes popped open in the cave, its gaze casting a piercing light through the darkness. Pinkie felt her muscles straining from the hard impact, but the party pony darted to the side when she felt the urge to dodge an oncoming attack.

The creature opened its mouth, exposing the neon inside of its jaws, spitting out hungry flames. The flames swallowed the spot Pinkie used to be in, as the purple flames melted the rock. Pinkie's heart was thundering in her chest, as she stood up looking at her foe with fearful eyes.

The flames exposed the creature standing in front of her, its giant claws on its feet tapped the stone curiously. The wings attached to its body were pressed to its side, as Pinkie identified the claw on the tip of its wing that had struck her.

"Y-You are Crimson, aren't you?" Pinkie Pie squeaked, as the creature lowered its snout, snorting out thick black smoke into Pinkie's face.

The mare coughed, as the creature spoke with a gruff and harsh tone.

"Indeed I am little mare, what is it you want from me?"

Pinkie Pie swallowed hard, watching as the creature's eyes locked on her, as smoke flowed out of the cave, and into the night sky.

"You summoned me here silly, I came to speak to you, just like you asked me to do." Pinkie Pie said with a giggle. The creature tapped its claws, before cocking its head and opening its jaws.

"Yes, I remember now, forgive me dear mare. I took quite a thrashing from your friends, but these wounds are not from them." Crimson said. Pinkie Pie blinked in confusion, before Crimson spat out flames, engulfing the cave in a torrent of fire.

Pinkie shielded her eyes when the flames were too much for her eyes to handle, but she couldn't help but sneak a peek at Crimson's hide. Gashes decorated its body, along with missing scales, and fresh battle scars. Crimson's claws on its feet were dull, almost as if they were rubbed raw from combat, chipping off parts on the sides.

Teeth marks decorated the belly of the creature, and tears in its wings made Pinkie Pie fear as to what powerful creature it had encountered.

"Little pony, my body is dying, I have summoned you here because I need your help." Crimson said, watching Pinkie bite her lip from looking at the gory sight in front of her.

"What attacked you? How could I possibly help, I am useless, you would have better luck with Twilight, I can't heal you." Pinkie Pie said painfully. Why would Crimson ask for her help? Fluttershy knew everything about animals, Pinkie Pie didn't know why the creature didn't go to her either!

Twilight could have healed Crimson with her magic, or nurse it back to health, considering her assistant was a dragon.

"These wounds come from my enemy, a destroyer of planets, wherever it walks, it uses the energy of hundreds of galaxies. This creature destroyed my home planet, wounding me and chasing me for eons. I am too weak to fight it, I am on the verge of dying, and I am your last hope of keeping this creature from destroying your planet. Little pony, I come to warn you of the danger your kind is about to encounter." Crimson said, as Pinkie pondered.

What kind of creature could suck the life-force from hundreds of galaxies? Another reason Crimson should have gone to Twilight, only she would know about a creature as powerful as this one. Pinkie Pie felt scared, this creature Crimson mentioned, sounded like it can't be stopped!

"This form, it is the body of a wyvern, my most weakest transformation, it is the only one I can bare right now, I am too weak to take the form of anything else. The creature I speak of, it will not rest until it finds me, I am the only thing that can stop it, and it knows I am weak, we do not have much time." Crimson said, its body twitching, as the gashes on its body started leaking liquids.

"W-Why me? What do I have that the others do not?" Pinkie Pie said, looking towards the injured wyvern.

"The negative emotions you have been feeling for a while now, I am a demon, I feed off of negative emotions. Your feelings are the only thing keeping me alive, and you are the only one I could find with these emotions. The friends you have, and the way they are treating you, I can fix that, if you let me use your body."

Pinkie Pie stepped back, "wait, WAIT, you want to use my what? I mean I think you are pretty cool, but I think this friendship is moving a little too quickly."

Crimson shook its head, "you do not understand dear earth pony, the fusion is painless, and I need to hide inside your body where I cannot be tracked by my enemy. I will lay dormant in your soul, and transfer all my powerful abilities for you to use at will, as a trade for my recovery off of your emotions."

Pinkie Pie's ears flattened against her head as she thought, was there a downside to this?

"Time out, I need to talk to myself about this." Pinkie Pie said, turning around to where her tail faced the confused demon, "excuse me, I will get back to you in a moment."

The demon said it was trying to save the universe and everything in it, she would be super selfish if you know.. she like let every pony die… But it was just so WEIRD letting something LIVE inside of her, eating her emotions to heal itself.

"Alright Pinkie Pie, time to have a conference with yourself." Pinkie Pie mumbled, as the demon cocked its head looking over Pinkie's shoulder in complete confusion, "Okay my heart says go for it, but my stomach says it's hungry, so I think that is a no for the whole demon thing."

Pinkie didn't think the idea was horrible, Crimson was offering its power in return for her emotions. Suddenly Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up, if she were to get a demon's abilities, there was NO way she would be the least powerful in her group.

Pinkie Pie smiled mischievously, as she rubbed her hooves together. Just think of all the pranks her and Rainbow Dash could play on every pony in her town! If she was as powerful as Crimson, it would make playing pranks a snap! Suddenly Pinkie's face fell… that's right… she's mad at Rainbow…

Oh who cares, she can play pranks by herself! Who cares about friends when you literally have the freaking powers of a demon! Pinkie Pie didn't want to admit it, but not having her friends here were tearing her apart, but did she really want friends like them?

"No Pinkie Pie, we are not going to get revenge by filling their houses with super messy icing. Stop getting off topic, we need to talk to yourself about the demon thing." Pinkie Pie mumbled to herself, before sitting on her tail and talking to herself much more.

Crimson sat awkwardly, before scratching its head with its claw as it cleared its throat.

"Sorry about that, I have come to a decision." Pinkie Pie said, whipping back around to face Crimson, "I have agreed to let you use my body, as long as I can use your powers and give myself a really cool nickname with my new abilities."

Crimson nodded its head, "the deal is done then."

The demon stuck out its wing, as Pinkie shook its claw. Suddenly a bright light appeared from the shake, engulfing Pinkie and Crimson in a blood-red light. Pinkie felt the rocks from the ceiling come tumbling down towards them, as Crimson started melting away from Pinkie Pie, being swallowed in the bright red light.

Pinkie Pie screamed, as the light swirled around her, shaking the ground and causing everything around her to melt away. Pinkie Pie felt her teeth shift, as her spine cracked and moved, the light sent a wave of energy towards Pinkie Pie, making her body fly back into a void full of awaiting clouds of lightning.

The energy shocked Pinkie Pie, making her vision hazy, to where all she could see was the red light. The walls of the cave were gone, and the ground was spinning, as Pinkie Pie started losing consciousness.

Pinkie Pie tried to grip the ground, trying to stay awake. A bright golden light shot out from in front of her, striking her in the chest, as she tried to stumble back. Something strong and invisible held her still, as the light started carving a permanent design at the top of her chest.

A skull drawn with a permanent black substance started to be carved into her chest, almost as if it were a flat tattoo. The skull had what looked like to be demonic wings, spread out with beautiful swirls and designs on both sides of the skull.

The light sucked itself into the skull, as the eyes flashed red. When the eyes grew dull, everything spun rapidly, spinning faster and faster until Pinkie Pie finally collapsed from exhaustion, with the last thought of feeling like she was falling.

~Later~

Pinkie Pie mumbled, her muscles stinging, as she opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry, and she waited weakly as her eyesight spun, until it returned to her regular vision. Pinkie Pie weakly lifted her head, to see giant crystals hanging from the ceiling of a cave, and gems of large value sticking out from the ground.

Pinkie Pie's eyes caught onto the reflection of a crystal, and her eyes bugged when she saw her reflection. Pinkie Pie crawled her way to the crystal, before collapsing in front of it and looking at herself.

Her hair was straight, and on the tip of her head, descending downwards in her mane was a glowing red stripe. Her tail had one as well, and Pinkie was a bit disappointed to no longer have a messy and unrealistic mane like her usual self. Pinkie Pie moved her tongue, only to have something poke the soft muscle, making her open her mouth quickly to see what it was.

Two sharp fangs poked out from her top jaw, lining up with her other teeth that were normal. Pinkie Pie stretched out her jaws, wondering if these new changes were actually real. Pinkie shook her head, and felt her ears flop when she moved them, but when she looked at her left ear, it looked torn and mangled for some reason, even though there was no pain present.

Pinkie Pie shifted her body to look at her side, and she pouted when she saw wings attached to her sides. Pinkie stretched out her wings noticing the short pink fur that went out from her body, and covered the outside of her wings. A bony-like structure marked the outline of where her wings broke into sections, almost like a dragon.

"I have wings? This is AWESOME! Hehe!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed loudly, as she made various poses in the reflection of the crystal.

Pinkie Pie stuck her tongue out, making strange faces in the mirror. As her fangs gleamed in the light of the glittering gems hanging from the ceiling, Pinkie Pie shifted her face to where it looked like a snarl, before relaxing and sneering towards her reflection.

Pinkie Pie smiled in satisfaction, before folding her wings back, only to see her wings uncover her flank. Pinkie Pie cocked her head to the side, and noticed her strange cutie mark on her side.

The blue and yellow balloons, were now different colors. Her cutie mark now consisted of two red balloons and one black one, making her wonder why her cutie mark had changed. On the red balloons, there two black skulls, one on the first balloon, and the second on the last balloon. The middle balloon had a red skull, making it mix quite nicely with the black color.

Pinkie Pie remembered agreeing to share her body with Crimson, and then she passed out. Now that she thought about it, where was she? Pinkie Pie looked up, and saw the ceiling covered in rocks and heavy stones, with stalactites hanging from the ceiling, dripping water from the tips.

Pinkie Pie could still see the strange skull tattoo attached to her fur on the line of her collarbone. Her chest was now super flashy, and she knew every pony would be talking about how Pinkie now has a tattoo.

"Ugh, Maud Pie is going to rip me a new one once she finds out I have a tattoo," Pinkie Pie said, shivering in terror.

Perhaps Pinkie Pie's awesome new look, is because of Crimson? She does kind of look like a demon, not that she is complaining, Nightmare Night was going to be sweet this year!

Pinkie Pie heard something drop behind her, the pony turned looking towards a gem sticking out of the ground, hiding a shadow.

Pinkie Pie sniffed the air, for some reason her senses have been sharpened, she could smell… fear. The pink pony could also smell smoke, and burning metal, and could sense that she was not alone.

"Hey, what's up! I am Pinkie Pie! Please don't be afraid, I don't bite! Even though I have these wicked demon teeth!" Pinkie Pie giggled, snapping her jaws playfully, as she grinned.

Two bright blue eyes cut through the darkness, as something shifted behind the gem. Pinkie could sense that this creature was afraid of her, and the mare's ears could pick up on the rapid beating of its powerful heart.

The creature stepped out of the shadows, revealing its beautiful crystal-like white scales. It stood on its hind legs, as it fiddled with its claws, looking up to Pinkie with shy eyes. The creature looked like a young dragon, and a female one at that. Her eyes were electrifying, and very bright blue, along with white feathers running down her head and neck. The tips of the feathers that were thick down her back were colored light blue.

Her arms were extremely scaly, with long sharp claws attached to her five fingers. Her claws were gray, and curled inwards a little, along with the claws on her three-toed feet. The dragon had a fin on both of her elbows, that were light blue on the inside of the sails.

The female dragon had two long horns flowing back behind her, before curling upwards a bit. Her horns looked to be made out of crystal, as they gleamed in the light of the gems, and were almost see through. The dragon had a snout, with her fangs hidden, and small nostrils.

Her neck was covered in thick light blue scales, before stopping towards her chest, and thickening into a bony-like chest plate. This bony like armor covered her knees and went down to her ankles as well.

Her tail was long, and covered with feathers on the back as well, and ended in a tip at the end. Her wings were folded back, but Pinkie could guess they were giant when stretched out. A tough bony armor, covered the tip of her wings, before splitting into long claw-like spikes that were in twos.

The leathery skin on the inside of her wings were light blue, and the outside of her wings were white. Pinkie admired the dragon, she seemed shy, as her foot dug into the stone nervously.

"Um, I am sorry to.. Um… disturb you. Y-You fell out of the sky in the middle of a warzone, I-I found you, and I brought you here… I am sorry.. I just couldn't leave you there." The dragon said, swallowing nervously.

"Fell out of the sky? Do I look like I have wings to you-" Pinkie Pie stopped, once she shifted her wings making them flap, "ignore that last comment."

"W-What exactly are you? I've never seen a creature like you before," the dragon whispered softly.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "I am a pony silly, from Equestria, Ponyville to be exact."

The dragon glanced at Pinkie before stepping back, "I-I don't mean to be rude, b-but you don't look like a pony, or really anything I've ever seen."

"Well, I did agree to fuse my body with that of a demon, so I kind of expected some changes, after all, it is feeding off of my life force or whatever." Pinkie Pie, said casually.

"W-Wait, what?" The dragon asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"What did you mean by a warzone? Where am I?" Pinkie Pie asked, blowing a fragment of her straight hair out of her eyes.

"U-Um, the Dragon Lands are having some conflict right now, kind of like a Civil War, all the dragons have picked a side, even the young ones like me. I am afraid of fighting, so I ran away from my side, and was found by the enemy. They have been tracking me down for weeks, and when I was fleeing, I saw you fall out of the sky, and you weren't responsive, so I took you into this cave. I have been caring for you for three days now, I didn't think you would ever wake up."

Pinkie Pie made a strange face, "wow, that is a loooooong nap."

The dragon continued, "I do not know how long we will be safe here, if they find us, they will possibly eliminate us, I am scared, I am too weak to fight them!"

Pinkie Pie tapped her chin, the poor dragon was caught in the middle of a Civil War, and couldn't fight back. The dragon had taken care of Pinkie for three days, she could have just left her to get captured out there, but instead she nursed her back to health.

"Hey, what's your name? My name is Pinkie Pie, like I said a few moments ago." Pinkie Pie said happily as she looked into the dragon's blue eyes.

"U-Um, it's Whitewind. N-Nice to meet you Pinkie Pie." Whitewind said quietly, before shrinking towards the ground.

"You want to know what I do when I feel hopeless?" Pinkie Pie said, walking over to the dragon and patting her shoulder gently.

"W-What?" Whitewind asked quietly, peering into Pinkie's blue eyes.

"I sing a ridiculous song, that is loud enough for every pony in the world to hear!" Pinkie Pie said in a loud giggle.

"P-Please don't do that we might get caught-" Whitewind was cut off by Pinkie.

"Alright sit back and let your Auntie Pinkie sing you a song about her life," Pinkie Pie said, sitting on the ground and clearing her throat.

"I am serious, dragons have very good hearing and can hear their prey up to five miles away," Whitewind squeaked. Pinkie Pie ignored her and took a deep breath. Whitewind sat down, before holding her ears and swallowing nervously, as Pinkie began to sing.

"When I am filled with tears, and feeling the weight of my crushing fears, I tell myself stop your crying, and just sing a silly song."

Whitewind cocked her head, Pinkie's voice was so full of love and happiness. The white dragon looked towards the ceiling of the cave, as Pinkie's voice echoed throughout the stone walls.

"We are all playing a game, each second either joy or pain. When I was a baby I went with the roll of the dice, not understanding that I paid the price." Pinkie sang, sitting down and looking towards the stone floor.

Whitewind could hear the change in Pinkie's voice, almost as if her enthusiasm started to die, as she crept closer and closer towards the heart of the song. Pinkie felt her mind going into a flashback, as fire engulfed the corners of her mind, making her feel as if she were reliving her past all over again.

"When my loved ones were each rested still, and my throat sore from being shrill, I was taken to another place, all the caregivers telling each other to give me space." Pinkie sang, her voice turning softer, as Whitewind listened carefully.

Pinkie could see herself in the corner of the orphanage, the wounds still fresh from what went down during that time. Believe it or not, Maud Pie was not actually her bloodline, Pinkie Pie was adopted, after her parents died.

Pinkie Pie was always asked why Maud Pie had a different colored coat then her, if they were related. Pinkie had always stepped away from that question, because she loved all her sisters as if they were really related to her.

"Every day I struggled to find, the way to leave my past behind. The streaks down my cheeks, and the same old sad game, still couldn't help me find those special ponies." Pinkie continued, her new wings pressing to her ribcage tightly as she relived the time she was completely alone.

Pinkie Pie had a hard time making friends back then, perhaps it was because she was so traumatized by her past, that she just wasn't social.

"When I was a little filly, I was beaten for trying to be too silly, so they locked me up in my room alone, looking through a hole and being hit by stone." Pinkie Pie said, flinching when a pebble dropped on her head.

Pinkie had tried to bring laughter to the other ponies who had lost their parents, but the ponies told on her, and her caregivers told her to stop. Pinkie thought that if she tried to be fun, she would make friends, but they bullied her, threw stones at her, and locked her up in her room alone.

"So I dug a hole, placed inside my heart and soul, my mane became still, my personality turning ill, and a new pony was born." Pinkie Pie said, flinching when Whitewind softened her gaze towards the mare.

Pinkie Pie remembered that day when she turned into Pinkamena, the alternative version of herself. When she realized her friends were doubting her, and she was saddened by her life, she noticed her mane growing flatter, and her coat becoming duller each passing day Pinkamena was held back.

Pinkamena was a horrid personality, no emotion, except for hatred. Pinkie Pie would hold her back as long as she could, but Pinkamena would creep into her mind and plague her thoughts, to where she believed things that weren't true.

That time when Pinkie Pie thought her friends were going to kick her out of the group, when they were really planning her birthday party, brought out Pinkamena. The personality was born a long time ago, but Pinkie Pie made it a very long time without having another… incident..

Pinkamena was born when Pinkie Pie gave up on making friends, and let the sadness of her loss consume her.

"One day I went to roam, only to be put into a home. I met my new kin, each one sorry to hear where I've been." Pinkie Pie said, continuing her song, as mist rose from Whitewind's nostrils as she listened to Pinkie.

Pinkie remembered when her adopted parents found her in the orphanage, they were a boring family, and since all of Pinkie's emotions drained, they thought she would be a great addition to their family. They chose her, and she was taken to their rock farm, where she learned to mine rocks, and study them closely with her new sister Maud Pie and the others.

Pinkie Pie opened up to Maud Pie about her past, and she listened to her, making Pinkie Pie closer to her then her other siblings. Pinkie's town never really understood why Pinkie was close to Maud, since she never really had any emotion, and wasn't as enthusiastic as Pinkie… like at all.

Pinkie Pie would never tell any pony else, but their relationship went so much deeper than what any pony could ever understand. Pinkie spilled all her frustration and anger to Maud, and she understood, let her cry, and comforted her in her time of great sorrow.

"When the game is played, and life is throwing you shade, I say Pinkie stop your crying, because your happiness is dying." Pinkie Pie sang softly, letting her voice carry throughout the cave, as the gems casted a spotlight on her pink coat.

Pinkie remembered this moment in her life, when she realized that life was just a game, full of loss and gain. Pinkie Pie learned to accept it, after Maud told her that every pony goes through something, big or small.

"I looked to the sky, seeing something colorful up high, my heart filled with my old spark, no longer making me dark." Pinkie Pie said, letting her voice hit a high note, making the dragon jump at the sudden change in her voice.

This was the happy moment, when she saw the rainbow, its colors casting their light over her rock farm. Pinkie Pie felt her eyes light up, her heart soar, and her mane shot out to where it was poofy like her normal self. The rainbow that Rainbow Dash had created, it lit a spark, one that gave Pinkie a purpose that she thought would keep her happy forever.

Who knew that Pinkie would grow tired of the spark Rainbow Dash created, and would lead to this huge adventure that she is going through. That rainbow that banished Pinkamena, into the depths of her soul, was locked away in her heart forever, but its power was getting low.

Pinkie Pie could feel Pinkamena's presence, the hateful aura poking through the barrier that Pinkie had built a long time ago.

Pinkie Pie shook her head clear, "So when I am down, I remember to reverse my frown. I sing this song to remind me what I have gone through, and remind those, that you can get through it too!"

Pinkie Pie finished with a high and long note, as she stuck her hoof in the air holding onto the note before running out of air. Pinkie Pie lowered her head as she took a long and exaggerated breath.

Whitewind opened her mouth to speak, "that was not silly at all."

Pinkie Pie shrugged, "it's a work in progress."

Whitewind seemed to be pondering over what to say, Pinkie Pie knew her story was a little dark, but she was trying to give the dragon hope that she could get through this Civil War. Pinkie Pie stretched her back, but lowering her head and neck towards the ground, before arching her rump in the air.

"Come on Whitewind, let's get out of this boring cave, it reminds me of my rocky childhood." Pinkie Pie giggled, as she bounced in a perfect speed for the dragon to follow her down the dark stony tunnel.

Whitewind seemed to be emitting nervous frost from her nose, as she paced behind Pinkie, swallowing nervously. Ice started to form down by her hind feet, as her tail dragged behind her.

Eventually Pinkie saw the light of the outside world, as she bounced out into the sunlight, sighing in satisfaction. The burning sun hit her muscles that were thirsty for warmth, and melted away all the coolness of the cave.

Whitewind poked her head out from the cave, as she listened carefully for the enemy that she was avoiding. Pinkie Pie stretched out her dragon-like wings, as they opened up, casting a large shadow on the sandy ground. The outside was like a desert wasteland, with dry and dead trees dotting the landscape.

"See Whitewind, nothing to be afraid of, there are no dragons-" Pinkie Pie was stopped as a large shadow covered her body with shade.

Whitewind whimpered as she hid behind Pinkie Pie, almost as if she were getting ready to cry. Pinkie looked up towards the shadows blocking the sun, to see bulky creatures with giant wings towering over her.

"Well hiya, I am Pinkie-" Pinkie Pie was cut off as the creature roared, landing on the sand, making a wave of sand slap Pinkie in the face.

The mare coughed, as she flapped her wings, making the mini sandstorm disperse. Three large dragons snarled at Pinkie, they were covered in battle scars and fresh wounds, and were much bigger and older then Whitewind.

"Whitewind," the biggest dragon cackled, turning his head to the side, exposing his left eye that seemed to be injured. He looked towards Pinkie Pie with his functioning right eye, as black smoke rose from his nostrils, "how nice of you to lure us here with the voice of this lovely snack!"

Whitewind cried softly, as she shook violently behind Pinkie Pie.

"Oops," Pinkie Pie giggled nervously.


End file.
